Chasing Fate
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia is in for quite a shock when an alternate version of herself appears, bearing surprising information that no one ever could have seen coming. (Photo cover and plot by MarionetteJ2X. Story works as a meeting of Alternate Realities. Ties to my plot of the Never Realm. Sofia is 18.)
1. Once Upon Another Time

Chasing Fate

Summary: Sofia is in for quite a shock when an alternate version of herself appears, bearing surprising information that no one ever could have seen coming. (Photo cover and plot by MarionetteJ2X. Story works as a meeting of Alternate Realities. Ties to my plot of the Never Realm.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I own the concept of the Never Realm. The Alternate Reality characters and locations/situations belong to MarionetteJ2X. She also created the photos and plot concept.

A/N: Hi, guys! We're about to get into the concept of the Never Realm, and this story is the start of it. I will let you know that this is going to hit probably all of your emotions: sadness, anger, shock, happiness, disbelief, wonder, and everything in between. Lol. There are ten chapters involved with this story, and all I can say is brace yourself, because chapter one alone will smack you in the face. 😉 With that said, thanks, MJ2X, for outlining this for me! And I hope you all enjoy!

PS: I know some of you are probably wondering how you can distinguish between the Ever Realm group and the alternate group. When the crossover occurs, that will be addressed, so stay tuned. :D

* * *

Chapter 1: Once Upon Another Time

* * *

Believe it or not, this world is full of mysterious elements and realities. Alternate realities, as a matter of fact. At any given time, while people are going about their daily lives in one dimension, a parallel yet very different reality could be happening in another dimension. That is the case with the Abstruce Realm. And what's that, you ask?

The Abstruce Realm was similar to the Ever Realm, although it consisted of quite a different environment. In that realm, magical wars were the norm. Magically-inclined people such as warlocks, wizards, sorcerers, witches, and so many others had trained since birth to be able to defend themselves and their kingdoms against the dark and evil entities that threatened them on a daily basis.

Enchancia also existed in the Abstruce Realm. But unlike its counterpart, the reality for this kingdom was also quite a bit different.

For starters, Cedric had successfully taken over the kingdom of Enchancia, but he'd been stopped by his own apprentice and other good sorcerers, and he'd been held a prisoner in the dungeon for the last seven years. Unlike Cedric, though, Wormwood had escaped during the chaos and hadn't been seen since.

Contrary to his counterpart, this Cedric had not received the same sort of mercy and second chance, much to his misfortune. Even Sofia's pleading with her father couldn't change his mind, especially since they were in a war-torn country and he couldn't take any chances. Still, the princess wouldn't allow her former friend to rot away in prison without _some _form of company, so after a brief period of time from his initial imprisonment, she began visiting him almost daily.

That was seven years ago. Now eighteen, Sofia was still a kind-hearted soul who valued the former royal sorcerer's friendship, but she had quite a few distinct differences about her when compared to the Ever Realm Sofia.

For instance, she never wore any princess gowns or Protector outfits; instead, she always wore armor, which was silver and spanned across her outfit almost like the top layer of her old gowns would. There was a tiny strawberry emblem etched into the left side of the armor's collar, and her shoulders were capped in protective plates that had designs similar to the floral pattern found on her childhood dresses. Her amulet still remained, though it was embedded in the armor itself, enhancing her powers that she'd been practicing and perfecting the last several years (much of which was thanks to Cedric, since he'd taught her how to use them properly to protect herself; despite his situation, he had _no_ intention of allowing the princess to get hurt). The outfit that lay beneath the armor was rather simple: a long-sleeved black shirt, black leggings, a purple skirt that just brushed her knees, and matching boots. Her much longer hair was typically tied back into a braid due to the hazardous nature of her realm, though several shorter pieces that hung around her face had been snapped into structured hair pieces.

Another difference about this Sofia was her personality. While still kind at heart, she'd lost that childlike innocence long ago because of the warlike nature of her world. She tried looking on the bright side, but she often felt disappointed when reality dragged her back to her senses. She was far more grounded and less likely to instantly trust others. She also found herself not wanting to give others the benefit of the doubt, simply because she'd been lied to and disillusioned more often than not. It was a sad fact to face, but it was something she'd come to expect.

Although Cedric had been imprisoned, Sofia still cared a great deal about him and still valued whatever friendship she had left with the sorcerer. It was for this reason that she often visited him in his cell, either to scold him for his actions in the past or even just to talk. She'd chat with him and tell him how her day was, bring him food when she could, and even ask for magical advice considering the raging wars around them.

Cedric, for his part, was a great deal different from his own counterpart. Unlike the Ever Realm Cedric, he hadn't been redeemed. He hadn't been set free. Wormwood had abandoned him immediately. His heart had hardened more against the outer world, especially toward the king—a man who'd shown him little empathy, even though he'd attempted to explain his reasoning for overtaking the kingdom. As it turned out, Roland had no interest in his purpose; he just wanted him out of the way: forgotten, alone, and just a bad memory he had to contend with.

Cordelia had taken over as royal sorceress in his place, though it was more of an obligation than a desire in this case. She'd forbidden Calista from visiting him after his capture, because she didn't want her daughter seeing what a callous, cold man her uncle had become. As far as Cordelia was concerned, Cedric was no longer the resident of the prisoner in the dungeon. Some power-hungry entity was.

Of course, that wasn't the case, because Cedric was still very much himself, just in a direr situation. However, it was hard to reason with a woman who barely let him talk over her ranting and chiding anyway. So he didn't try.

When Sofia _did_ visit him, Cedric was rather cold and standoffish toward her. In reality, it was because he loathed himself for losing his friendship with the princess and clearly breaking her heart. In order to abstain from causing her more heartache, he did whatever he could to keep things cordial yet distant between them. The less she knew and the less information he volunteered, the less likely she was to get hurt again. While he deeply valued the interaction he still had with Sofia (who visited him either without her father knowing or despite his commands not to, though he wasn't sure which), he wouldn't admit it out loud and locked away his emotional struggles deep within his heart.

* * *

One day, while the magical wars had been worsening, the word got out that some dark entity had joined the battle field, acting as an unstoppable murderer. Sorcerers, wizards, witches, and any other magical people were no match for it and were falling one after another. Many kingdoms had also been destroyed because of this wicked entity, and it appeared that Enchancia was going to be next in line.

King Roland, whose appearance was much older than his counterpart's due to the stress of the wars, had come to a conclusion that seemed both desperate and illogical on his part. But if he wanted to stop the dark entity, he felt he had no choice.

"Guards," the man called, frowning as two bowed before him. "Bring me Cedric."

"Sire?" one asked in surprise. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

The king growled. "You dare question your king?"

"N-No, sir! W-We will retrieve him now." He bowed again and turned, hurrying away with his partner.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Daddy?" Amber asked uncertainly, folding her arms. The future queen was a bit thinner and paler than her counterpart, and she kept her hair a little shorter too—similar to her childhood days. "If you release Cedric now, who knows what he will do? You locked him up for a good reason, so I see no point in letting him go now."

"I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice, Amber," Roland responded irritably. "In case you haven't noticed, this kingdom is overrun by some form of malevolent magical mayhem, and I'm not exactly equipped to battle magic. We need someone who knows how to counter it."

"What about Cordelia?"

"She's actually performing her duties well, and I have no desire to put her on the battlefield."

Amber's eyes widened. So _that_ was his plan? "Daddy… If Sofia finds out…"

"I'll deal with that later." He folded his arms as the guards entered with Cedric, who didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight. "Speaking of which, she should be back from the most recent battle by now; go get her, please."

The blonde girl nodded distractedly, her breath catching in her throat when she saw Cedric for the first time in years. While she could tell he still looked much the same, it was obvious the lack of sunlight and sustenance had taken its toll on him. Like her father, the sorcerer had aged a bit more from stress—for a very different reason, she was sure. Shuddering inwardly, she turned and left the throne room.

"Cedric," Roland began regally, frowning moderately at the other man before him.

"King Roland," Cedric returned, a grimace threatening to overtake his features. It was clear that the two still loathed each other, though both were attempting to be civil enough to communicate with each other. "How may I help you?"

That brought a slight smirk to the king's face. Help him? Since when did Cedric actually _help_ anyone? At least, that was _his_ perspective. "I have a proposition for you. I'm willing to set you free…"

Cedric frowned. "I sense conditions coming, Your Majesty…"

"Correct. I'm willing to set you free _if _you protect all of Enchancia and our people with the other sorcerers."

"No offense, King Roland, but why would you even want _me_ protecting this kingdom? I was clearly locked away for a reason regarding it, so I'm just the tiniest bit baffled."

Roland glared at his former friend. "I see seven years locked in a dungeon has made you a great deal more acerbic."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. I usually only have my conscience to talk to, and even _he_ seems to hate me now." He turned when he saw someone entering from the corner of his eye. His movement caused his chains wrapped around his arms and legs to clink together, and the guards' grips tightened on him. He blinked when he saw Sofia and Amber step up beside their father. '_Sofia_,' he thought. What was _she_ doing here?

"Sofia would be with you on the battlefield during any fights," the king informed the surprised sorcerer. "And part of your job, aside from protecting our kingdom, would be to keep my daughter safe. She's the only one in the royal family with the power to potentially defeat the enemy."

Cedric's eyes hadn't left Sofia's since she entered, and what Roland said finally registered in his brain. "I'll do it," he declared, turning to look at the expectant king. "I'll… I'll help Princess Sofia with her mission, and I will keep her and the kingdom protected, with my life. You have my word, Your Majesty."

Sofia couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face when her former mentor made that declaration. He wanted to protect her? What she would have given to hear those words much earlier…

"Very well." Roland nodded toward the guards. "Release him."

Without hesitation this time, both guards loosened the shackles from around Cedric's arms and legs, setting him free for the first time in years.

Cedric gasped in surprise when he felt himself suddenly wrapped into a tight hug. Glancing down, he noticed that Sofia was the one who'd enveloped him in her embrace. It had been so long since he'd last gotten one of her hugs… Too long. But he couldn't allow himself to return her affection when he was being scrutinized by so many eyes, so he gently patted her armored back before frowning. _That _wasn't right. Sofia and armor… Of course, he'd seen it often when she'd visited him in his cell, but he'd never gotten to actually hug her through the bars. His gaze softened in dismay as his former apprentice smiled up at him. What had become of the old Sofia anyway? Why was she this warrior now, instead of the carefree princess he once knew?

"It's good to have you back, Mr. Cedric," she told him, though the smile that accompanied her words didn't quite match her eyes.

He sighed, nodding. "Thank you, my dear."

* * *

A few months had passed, and Cedric and Sofia had taken that time to get caught up and rekindle their friendship. There was still that uncertain barrier between them, which they both hated, but it was a product of the events in the past. Still, they'd also spent time training together and chatting about magic like the old days.

So it was a complete surprise for the sorcerer when, during a lunch break, Sofia revealed something he _never_ could have seen coming.

"I hope you'll meet my daughter soon." She grinned as he choked on his sandwich, sputtering and gaping at her in shock. Upon seeing his baffled expression, she couldn't help it. She burst into laughter.

"D-D-D-Daughter?!" Cedric stared at her with wild eyes, even more surprised when she fell off the boulder she'd been sitting on and rolled on the ground, laughing harder. "Fia!" That was another thing that was different about their relationship. He'd adopted the nickname 'Fia' for Sofia, which she found rather endearing. "You… I… When were you going to tell me? You're married already?" He shook his head, a disheartened look on his face as he looked away from her. "And you…never even told me?"

Sofia smiled gently as she calmed down, and she pushed herself up and carefully wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. She laughed gently when he didn't protest the hug for once, but he wasn't returning it either. '_We'll have to work on this_,' she thought, sighing inwardly. "I'm not exactly married…" She gasped as he placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back a bit and glaring at her. "Mr. Cedric?"

"What do you mean, you're not married? So you're telling me that some man you fancied just…got you pregnant and then, what? Gallivanted off on his _next_ baby quest?"

The princess blushed darkly. "Mr. Cedric! No! It's not like that…" She sighed as he eyed her pointedly, lowering his hands and folding his arms instead. "I…adopted her."

He gasped, his mouth agape for a few moments before he finally managed, "W-What?"

Sofia smiled sheepishly. "Sorry… I guess I should have started with that. In any case, I haven't had time to 'fancy guys,' as you say, because I've kind of been busy trying to protect my kingdom and visit you in my spare time."

"O-Oh…" He lowered his arms and rubbed one carefully before sighing as Sofia moved next to him, and he had no choice but to wrap his arm around her. "I wish you would have told me this sooner…"

"I know. I was waiting for the right time." She looked down at her hands as she absently played with her fingers. "I call her Little Berry. I found her among the rubbles of the war. She didn't have parents, siblings, a home, or anything. Not even toys. I brought her back to the castle and nursed her back to health. Everybody became so fond of her and loved having her around so much that I told them I'd adopt her, and so I did." She smiled up at him. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner…" She then stood, holding out her hands and grinning as he accepted them. She pulled him to his feet. "Just like old times, hmm?"

"Very funny," he remarked while smirking at her laughter.

"To make up for the surprise, how would you like to meet my Little Berry? I'm sure she'd just adore you."

"I don't know," he said uncertainly. "I'm not the best with children."

"_That's_ the biggest lie I've ever heard." She rolled her eyes playfully. "Just because they _scare_ you—"

"Excuse me, but… Well, I don't exactly have a counterargument for that, but still." He scoffed as she laughed.

"Amber's watching after her right now while James is out here with us on the front lines, just like she always does." She smiled convincingly as he sighed. "I just know you two are going to hit it off. C'mon, Mr. Cedric."

"Very well… Let's go see this little fruit child."

Sofia rolled her eyes as she grabbed his arm and briskly led him back toward the castle.

* * *

Amber glanced up from Sofia's bed when she heard the door open. She smiled when she saw her sister entering the room, but she seemed a bit perplexed when Cedric followed her. "What are you two doing back here so soon?"

"There's not much going on today," Sofia told her. "Besides, Mr. Cedric never got to meet my daughter."

"It's still so weird to hear you say that," Amber laughed. She gestured toward a tiny girl who seemed to be hiding behind a stack of pillows. "Little Berry, your mama is here."

"Mama?" The little girl in question, who was very tiny and had pink hair that brushed her shoulders and a flowy red dress, popped up from behind the pillows and jumped from the bed, landing in Sofia's arms. "MAMA!"

Sofia laughed, hugging the little girl. "Aw, my precious little girl. I've missed you. Have you been a good girl for your Auntie Amber and Miss Violet today?"

The little one nodded excitedly. "I good girl! And we play 'I spy!'" She grinned. "I win!"

"One time, and she thinks she's the champion," Amber scoffed playfully.

"Aww, that's good to hear, my little one." Sofia twirled Little Berry around, showering her face with tiny kisses and causing the girl to squeal and giggle in excitement.

The little girl paused when she finally noticed Cedric, who appeared conflicted—like he was torn between shock and awkwardness, especially after having heard the child call his former apprentice 'Mama.' It was so weird! And he even appeared to be trying to suppress a laugh or stop himself from melting at the lovely sight before him. It was a rare display of pure, honest happiness—something that didn't happen for them very often these days.

Sofia noticed the quick exchange between the girl and the sorcerer, and she smirked before placing Little Berry onto the bed before moving back toward a startled Cedric, grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the bed so that he and Little Berry were standing directly before one another.

"Oh, my darling little girl, I want you to meet my _bestest_ friend in the world: Mr. Cedric."

"_She still considers me her best friend? Even after…?"_ Some things, he figured, would never change.

"He's the one I've been telling you stories about. The greatest sorcerer in the history of Enchancia." She winked toward Cedric, who seemed to be flushing in embarrassment from her praises about him.

"Hello," he managed meekly, waving somewhat awkwardly toward the child with his free hand.

The little girl stared at him for a few moments, her eyes observing him carefully. She then noticed that Sofia was still holding Cedric's hand and laughing at his clearly uncomfortable reaction. She finally smiled and hurried toward the sorcerer, who was startled when she jumped at him, causing him to release Sofia's hand just so that he could catch her. The child beamed up at Cedric. "Papa!"

Cedric and Sofia blushed heavily and gasped. "WHAT?!"

Amber blinked. "Well, I didn't see _that one_ coming…" She snickered at the friends' embarrassed reactions.

Little Berry's lip trembled as she noticed that Cedric seemed to be frozen, just staring at her. "You… You not…my Papa?" Tears began forming in her eyes as she sniffled.

Cedric panicked and glanced toward Sofia. "FIX THIS."

Sofia gaped at him before frowning. "What do you want me to say?! 'Yes, he's your Papa!?'"

"Yay!" the little one cheered happily, hugging Cedric tightly. "Papa!"

"Ugh…" He glared at his former apprentice, sighing. "Well, this is just delightful."

Sofia then sighed, a smile finding its way to her face. "It actually kind of is…" She nodded toward the pink-haired girl, who had her head resting on Cedric's shoulder and a content smile on her face. "It's not exactly how I saw the meeting between you guys going, but…" She shrugged. "Maybe she's just what you need to soften that hardened heart of yours."

Cedric rolled his eyes as he gently patted the girl's back. "Like that's ever going to happen."

Amber scoffed before gesturing toward him. "Hello?"

He froze and groaned as the princesses laughed. "This cannot be happening…" But one glance down at the serene smile on the face of the little one in his arms, and he sighed. "And still… Maybe it won't be so bad."

"Right," the blonde princess quipped with a grin, "_Papa_."

Cedric blushed again before glowering at her. "Very funny, Princess Amber."

* * *

From then on, Cedric and Sofia continued working together on the battlefield and with training, and he often visited Little Berry to spend some time with her. He figured that, since she was essentially orphaned, she could use some sort of stability in her life. While he didn't quite fit the typical 'father' role—and likely never would, as far as he was concerned—that little girl saw something in him that made her feel happy and secure (and trust him when he said that the irony did _not _escape him). And every so often, he'd find himself rocking her to sleep or reading a story to her at night while Sofia rested beside them, sometimes falling asleep herself. It had been years since he'd felt so peaceful and contented, and he would have given anything for that to last forever.

But far too often, it seems the best things never do…

* * *

The whole kingdom was under siege. It had all happened so fast… Hundreds of warriors had infiltrated Dunwiddie and attacked the armed sorcerers, who were protecting the small town. Each fell, one by one.

Cedric and Sofia immediately took action, rushing to defend their kingdom. The dark entity that had often been spoken of was upon them, and they both battled against it. Fighting off the entity proved extremely difficult, if not impossible, as both friends became bruised and a bit broken, though they continued to fight. However, the entity was too powerful for them both, noted especially as the wicked being began gathering dark magic before hurling it at the princess.

"SOFIA!"

Sofia whirled to Cedric. He _never _called her by her real name unless it was important. She gasped in shock as he jumped in front of her, taking the full blast of dark energy himself and collapsing to the ground, still as stone.

Sofia stared in horror as she saw the sorcerer lying motionless on the ground. She immediately, clumsily, hurried over to him and dropped to her knees, desperately trying to feel for a pulse. Her blood ran cold as she realized how weak the pulse beneath her fingers was. Tears filled her eyes, nearly blinding her vision as she made out the sorcerer smiling weakly at her.

The weakened sorcerer reached out a severely bruised hand to caress her left cheek, where he noticed a deep scar forming from their recent battle. His fingers gently traced it as she sniffled. "Don't cry, my dear… I never meant to make you cry…"

"Mr. Cedric…"

"I wish I'd told you before how much I cherished your friendship and the love you showed me when no one else ever would…" He felt himself growing weaker, but he wouldn't succumb to his injuries until he'd told her everything he deemed important. She deserved it… "I value every second you and I spent together, Fia… You, and me, and Little Berry… I just wish I could be with you both longer. I'm so sorry…" With the little energy he had remaining, he pushed himself up and gently kissed the princess on the cheek before releasing a chilling exhale, which caused him to collapse to the ground, succumbing to his injuries and fate.

"Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked uncertainly, reaching out to caress his face, brushing his bangs aside. She gasped when she felt no pulse this time. Heard no breathing. Felt no heartbeat. Her friend was… "MR. CEDRIC! No! NO!" It was like a dam had burst as she sobbed, throwing herself onto Cedric's lifeless body and attempting to hug him one last time. Those arms that would never hold her again. Those hands she could never hold…

A dangerous, dark laughter cut through the silence and straight to the princess's heart. The entity was mocking her now. It clouded her mind until she screamed, her amulet producing a bright pink light that spread throughout the entire kingdom. People stopped their battles as they instantly felt the surge of light of sorrow from the grieving princess; they dropped their weapons almost immediately.

The dark entity was affected by the light and was weakened from Sofia's outburst. As the light diminished, she knew—they all knew—that the war was over. Finally over… The power she'd released unto them was too much that the enemy had just surrendered. The entity was too weakened to battle now.

"I'll be back, little princess!" the entity promised with a dark snarl. "You saw what I did to your friend. Don't think I won't do the same to you and every other person you love!"

Sofia glared at the dark entity with an anger and hatred she never knew she could possess.

"In fact, why don't I just kill your beloved sorcerer in every timeline, just so you can suffer the loss of your _best friend_ over and over again?" It laughed evilly before creating a portal. "Next stop: the Ever Realm. Come and get me, Princess!" With that, the entity vanished.

Sofia yelled in vain as she attempted to cast a destruction spell, groaning in misery as she realized the portal had sealed before she could destroy the wicked being. She looked down at her fallen friend and sobbed again, dropping the formality as she whimpered, "Cedric…"

The people of Enchancia, along with the royal family, grieved for the loss of their former royal sorcerer. He'd shown true courage and heroism while attempting to protect his princess and defend his kingdom, despite the past that had plagued him.

Sofia saw to it that Cedric's body was buried in her secret garden, a place she deemed sacred and detached from the cruel reality of the world. As soon as the first shovel of dirt fell into the grave, she scowled and clenched her fists, which were now covered in Cedric's own gloves—a memento of her fallen friend. "I will find you," she promised lowly, clearly talking to the entity. "And when I do, I will destroy you for good—in honor of Cedric the Sensational…"

While the others were distracted with the funeral, the princess turned and slipped away from the crowd, placing her hand over her amulet and activating it. "I wish to go to Enchancia in the Ever Realm." Her eyes widened as a portal opened before her, producing a near replicated image of her own kingdom. But it looked different somehow… Then again, if it was truly another dimension or timeline or whatever the case was, it was bound to be different. "I can't let this happen again. If anyone dies this time, it will be me." Determined, she rushed through the portal just before it sealed up behind her.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Like Looking in a Mirror


	2. Like Looking in a Mirror

Chasing Fate

Summary: Sofia is in for quite a shock when an alternate version of herself appears, bearing surprising information that no one ever could have seen coming. (Photo cover and plot by MarionetteJ2X. Story works as a meeting of Alternate Realities. Ties to my plot of the Never Realm.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I own the concept of the Never Realm. The Alternate Reality characters and locations/situations belong to MarionetteJ2X. She also created the photos and plot concept.

A/N: Here's the next chapter! 😉 Guys, I'm sorry to break so many hearts in the last chapter. I've told you before that everything happens for a reason. There's a way to find happiness in everything though, so just look for it as we go along. Meanwhile, it's time to have a meeting of the minds, so to speak. :D I hope you're ready! Let's go!

* * *

Chapter 2: Like Looking in a Mirror

* * *

"Cookie?" Sofia asked, holding the sugary confection up to her partner, who nodded and accepted it. She grinned. "Nothing like desserts after a long day of work."

"Tell me about it," Cedric replied as he munched on his treat.

They were currently in Sofia's secret garden, enjoying some much-needed downtime and a few refreshments after working hard since the early morning hours.

The Ever Realm was clear and calm like always these days. It had been a long time since they'd felt the sense of danger that they'd experienced in Reimagia. Sure, they'd had a few minor setbacks with their experiences with Captain Caegan and his crew, and the run-in with the corrupt Conjurors' Board member Gerard the Generous, and the wicked woman who'd placed Sofia, Amber, and Calista under a spell. At least _some_ encounters could be expected. But as far as _pure_ evil… It had been quite some time.

And they were certainly not complaining. Although news of the Never Realm uprising last month had struck a nerve with the duo. It didn't _feel _like there was anything sinister lurking about, necessarily, but they weren't naïve. It was pretty obvious that evil could strike out of nowhere at any time, so they made sure to keep their eyes open.

In any case, they'd spent the last several days working on some upgrades for Cedric's (or rather, Sofia's) flying machine from a number of years ago. In addition, they'd upgraded the AutoCoach as well, applying some protective shields around it. Since they traveled often, there was nothing that could replace the feeling of security, and the enhancements offered them that peace of mind they craved.

"How many cookies have you eaten already?" Sofia teased with a snicker as he eyed her pointedly.

"I beg your pardon, but _you're_ the one who keeps offering them to me." He dusted off his hands, watching as the sugar fell to the blanket beneath them. "And after all the hard work we have put in today—and the last week or so—I'm not about to turn down a cookie."

The princess laughed, shaking her head. "You and your sweets. Here. It's the last one, and I'm full." She passed him the final cookie, which he accepted a little too happily, and rolled her eyes as he began to munch on it. She picked up the teapot between them and uncapped the lid. "Looks like we've got just enough for one more cup each. Want some?" She glanced toward Cedric when she heard a startled gasp escape him, his half-eaten cookie bouncing off the blanket and rolling into the grass. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

Cedric shuddered a bit, frantically looking in all directions, muttering something unintelligible.

"Mr. Cedric, are you okay?" She blinked as he quickly stood to his feet, making his way toward the garden's exit. "Hey, wait for me!" She placed the teapot down and stood up, brushing out her robe-dress before hurrying after him. She was about to question him when she saw the sorcerer staring up at the sky, his mouth agape. She followed his lead and glanced up toward the sky, her eyes widening at how dark it was getting. "Weird…"

Sofia gasped in alarm when she felt her Enchantlet activating, but she calmed down a bit when she saw the familiar faces on the screen. "Hi, Chrysta. Vega? Mr. Orion? What's going on?"

The trio looked particularly concerned, as evidenced by their anxious stances and exchange of glances.

"Sofia, I need you to listen to me carefully," Chrysta began in a calm manner. Seeing her former trainee nod, she continued, "We've sensed an evil entity nearby, and we're pretty sure it's in your realm."

"Here?" she asked in surprise, her eyes trailing up momentarily to see that Cedric was still distracted, staring at the darkening skies. Well, that might explain a few things… She quickly looked back toward Chrysta. "Tell me more."

"There's some sort of magic we've detected, and it's far different from the evil magic in the Never Realm. It's unlike anything we've ever witnessed before." Chrysta frowned in concern. "We're pretty sure it's heading your way—some dark entity that's responsible for this magic. I wanted to warn you about it and let you know that we'll be there as soon as we can to help vanquish whatever new evil this is. It may take us a while though. Can you handle it?"

Sofia nodded confidently. "Don't worry. Mr. Cedric and I can handle it for now, whatever it is. Be careful, you guys."

"You too, Sofia," Vega returned as she stepped up next to Chrysta. "And be aware of your surroundings. Danger could be anywhere."

With that said, they sealed off their end of the connection.

Sofia sighed before hurrying over to Cedric, who still seemed distracted by the clouds gathering in the sky. She reached out and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his near trance-like state. She frowned as he gasped before turning to her, a look of moderate relief on his features. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head momentarily to clear his mind before placing his hand over hers, lowering it and squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm sorry to worry you, but… I felt something rather menacing…" He glanced upward. "I can't pinpoint it. It feels like it's everywhere and nowhere at the same time. And the way the skies are growing so dark all of a sudden is so strange."

She had to tell him. He needed to know… "I just talked to Chrysta and some of the other Protectors."

He frowned, glancing toward her. "What did they say?"

"They said there's some dark entity heading our way… Something with more dangerous magic than we've ever seen h—" She gasped in alarm as a loud, sinister, crackling laugh cut through the air like a sword. She'd faced many evil beings before, but something about just that laughter sent chills down her spine. She stepped closer to Cedric, seeking some form of comfort. "Mr. Cedric…"

Cedric instinctively pulled her toward him, holding her close. "Stay near me."

They could hardly react when a bolt of lightning practically plummeted from the darkened skies, heading right their way. They managed to move quickly enough to avoid being hit, but then the lightning began _chasing_ them.

Seeing that it was nearing them, Cedric quickly pushed Sofia out of the way just as the lightning struck his right leg, causing him to collapse in pain. "AH!"

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia stumbled to her feet before rushing back to her partner, kneeling beside him and gasping at the injury he'd sustained: a freshly-burned wound that had eaten straight through part of his robe and his trousers, seared into his skin. "Oh, wow…"

"Sofia, look out!" Cedric cried as he pointed toward the sky, where another bit of lightning seemed to be forming. "Just leave me! Get out of here!"

She frowned at him. "I'll _never_ leave you, Mr. Cedric." She withdrew her wand and whirled back toward the dark outline of an entity that was appearing just ahead of the lightning. She could make out something of a warped form, but it had no identifying features whatsoever. Still, she knew _that_ was the source of evil she'd heard about. "You'll pay for that!" Before she could unleash a destruction spell, the entity howled in laughter and roared as it prepared to release its next attack. She dropped next to Cedric to protect him, shielding him from the impending blast.

However, the dark being then yelled out in apparent pain when a powerful blast soared directly behind it, vanquishing its dark energy. It growled in anger, recognizing the energy that had diminished its magic. "YOU!"

Cedric and Sofia were startled to see a fully-armored young woman standing right in front of them, facing the evil entity in the sky. Her auburn hair was tied into a long, low ponytail, which billowed in the wind as the clouds began dissipating before their eyes.

"Me," the new presence echoed, a satisfied yet pained sneer evident in her voice.

The evil being screamed in anguish as it barely managed to avoid a destruction spell that she'd hurled its way. Weakened from the previous encounter, it snarled out, "You haven't seen the last of me, _Sofia_!" With that, the entity disappeared without a trace.

Sofia blinked and exchanged glances with Cedric, who appeared confused. How did that thing even know her name? Or… She turned back toward the mysterious stranger before them. Or…was there _another_ auburn-haired Sofia now?

The dark clouds broke away completely, revealing the setting sun across Enchancia.

The princess shook her head before clambering to her feet, carefully holding onto Cedric as he wrapped his arm around her neck for support. "Come on," she told him softly, "let's get you up." She frowned as he seethed in pain. They'd have to heal him when they returned to the castle… Once she had him steady, his right leg elevated a bit to prevent any further pressure placed on it, she looked back toward the newcomer, who was still faced away from them. "Excuse me? Thanks for saving us, but…who are you?"

It _could_ be possible that there was another auburn-haired Sofia, right? Just like there was probably another dark-haired Cedric, or another blonde-haired Amber… It's not like she _owned_ the name or anything, but… Something about this situation seemed a bit off. And to prove that point, the armored young woman turned to face them.

Cedric and Sofia gasped, eyes wide in shock.

"It's… It's me?" Sofia blinked.

Sofia from the Abstruce Realm stood before them, a forlorn look on her face and several bruises lining her body. She was covered in armor and had a rather unapproachable air about her. She _looked _like Sofia from the Ever Realm. While she was clearly the same height, likely the same age, had the same type of hair (but in a different style), and the same eye color, there were many notable differences. The armor was the main thing. The distant nature was another. Her eyes were more narrowed and seemed to lack the sense of wonder and innocence that the Ever Realm Sofia had. She appeared to be very stoic, like she'd been through quite a lot. Maybe she had?

After the friends stood there staring at her for what seemed like forever (but was probably no more than a couple of minutes), the Abstruce Realm Sofia began to grow uncomfortable. She had to say something, because this was getting rather awkward. "I…am Sofia…from the Abstruce Realm."

"The Abstruce Realm?" Cedric asked, frowning as the visitor turned to him, a brief look of grief passing on her face before disappearing altogether. Strange. "I've never heard of that realm…"

"It's probably a parallel dimension," Sofia told him thoughtfully. "We learned about them during my time at Royal Prep and Ever Realm Academy."

The other Sofia seemed surprised. "You actually _went _to ERA? Amber talked about wanting to go there when we were kids, but it never happened." She sighed, folding her arms. "A lot of things never happened because of…" She shook her head. "Never mind." She frowned as they continued watching her, looks of uncertainty on their faces. "Look, I know you probably have a lot of questions, but I think it's best if we discuss everything back at your castle. Along with everyone else, so we can get everything out of the way at once."

"Oh, uh… Okay." Sofia nodded. "Could you just…help me out with Mr. Cedric? He got hurt earlier, and I don't think I'm going to be able to get him back inside by myself."

"What are you saying, my dear?" he asked playfully, smirking at her as she snickered. "Can't carry me on your own?"

"I _could_ **drag** you back to the castle if you'd like," she teased back.

The other princess watched the two friends bantering back and forth, a look of longing on her face. She missed these moments with _her_ Cedric, even if they weren't exactly the same… She willed her emotions away before announcing, "I'll help you." She walked over to Cedric's right side as Sofia held onto him from the left. The moment she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders, even just for balance, she had to hold back the tears. She might not be touching _her_ Cedric again, but he was still Cedric… "L-Let's go."

As the trio made their way back to the castle, Cedric exchanged a few concerned glances with his partner, nodding toward the other Sofia a few times. Neither knew what she'd been through or why she was there, and certainly not why she seemed so…sad. Maybe they'd get some clarity soon enough.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: New Reality


	3. New Reality

Chasing Fate

Summary: Sofia is in for quite a shock when an alternate version of herself appears, bearing surprising information that no one ever could have seen coming. (Photo cover and plot by MarionetteJ2X. Story works as a meeting of Alternate Realities. Ties to my plot of the Never Realm.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I own the concept of the Never Realm. The Alternate Reality characters and locations/situations belong to MarionetteJ2X. She also created the photos and plot concept.

A/N: So, I know people are wondering how this situation will go with the royal family. 😉Time to find out! Also, to clarify: Corban doesn't exist in the other universe. Sofia and Amber never got to go to Ever Realm Academy due to the warlike nature of their realm. Cedric's strained relationship with his dad still existed in the Abstruce Realm, especially due to his imprisonment. So yeah, plenty of differences. With that said, here's chapter 3!

PS: Y'all, I CRIED writing this chapter. Like legitimately had tears streaming down my face. It's emotional! ;_; Just wanted to warn you ahead of time if you're easily emotionally connected with these characters. *raises hand* I know I am! lol

* * *

Chapter 3: New Reality

* * *

Inside the throne room, just about everyone was present that evening. Roland and Miranda were seated next to each other as usual, and James and Amber were on their own thrones, with Corban sitting and singing nonsense songs in Amber's lap. Desmond even stood off to the side, speaking with a few officials. They'd all previously gathered in the room when they'd heard the loud thunder from outside, which had accompanied the lightning that had attacked Cedric and Sofia. The only one currently missing from the royal group was…

"Sofia?" Roland asked in concern as he saw the trio from earlier enter. His eyes widened not only at the state of Cedric, but at the fact that there appeared to be _two_ Sofias. "Um…"

"Oh, Cedric!" Amber gasped as she handed her little brother to Miranda before rushing over, stopping before him and checking the royal sorcerer over. "Are you all right? What happened to you? Why are you all bruised up?"

"One question at a time, Amber," Sofia suggested with a small smile. She really loved how close Amber and Cedric had grown over the years. Her clear concern for the sorcerer was endearing.

"I have a better question," James volunteered as he walked over toward the others. "Why are there two Sofias?"

"Uh…" The other Sofia glanced away, not sure how to answer that question.

"Let's maybe let Mr. Cedric sit down first," Sofia suggested as she sighed. "He's been injured, and I'm sure standing up so long is only making it worse."

"Oh, right. Come on, you can sit on my throne, Cedric." Amber beckoned them forward and sighed as the sorcerer slowly lowered into her throne. She turned to Desmond. "Are there any medics in the castle right now?"

The fair-haired prince shook his head. "They all went home for the night."

"I think I can handle this," Sofia told them as she grabbed her own throne and dragged it over to where Cedric was. She sat down and carefully picked up his leg, gingerly placing it into her lap. "Just stay still, okay?"

Cedric nodded silently. However, he glanced to the right, noticing that the visiting Sofia was still holding his hand from earlier. He blinked at her curiously, and when she noticed, she blushed and released his hand. He watched her for a few moments before returning his attention to his partner.

Sofia breathed deeply before placing one hand on Cedric's injured leg (wincing inwardly as she heard him take in a sharp breath) and the other one over her amulet. "I wish for Mr. Cedric to be healed of his injury." She smiled as she felt the familiar surge of warmth pass from her amulet through her hands, mixing with her own hand magic, and magically sealing the wound and effectively healing it. Even his ripped clothing was restored. When she was finished, she grinned at Cedric and playfully patted his leg. "All done."

He laughed and lowered his leg to the ground again. "Thank you, my dear." He turned to the other princess, who was sitting on the ground next to him and fidgeting with her hands, trying to avoid eye contact apparently. He frowned in mild concern.

Sofia, noticing this, was about to question them when her counterpart suddenly stood up and walked to where everyone could see her.

"I'm sorry for any confusion I've caused," the other Sofia told them. "As you probably are already aware, I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia. However, I'm from a different realm: the Abstruce Realm."

"I've never heard of that," Miranda admitted, cuddling her son closely.

Sofia stood up and sat on the arm of Amber's throne, reaching down and taking Cedric's hand. She smiled calmly at him as he blinked up at her before returning the smile, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

The visiting Sofia noticed the partners' sweet moment and inwardly felt a rush of jealousy, not to mention heartbreak. If only she could have had that with _her_ Cedric… If only he weren't… She frowned and continued, "I'm here to warn everyone about an evil presence that is coming this way. In my realm, everything has been terrible the last several years. Enchancia and the outer lands have been plagued with war and battles. Most of my family, except our future queen Amber, has been involved in these battles, including me." She sighed, fisting her hands and fighting off the urge to cry as she felt her friend's gloves rustle against her fingers. "I, um…" She stiffened a bit, regaining control of her emotions as she noticed how the others were observing her. "I actually encountered the entity responsible not long before coming here. It attacked Enchancia and nearly tried to get to me, but…" She kept her eyes to the floor so that the next part she told wouldn't be as difficult—though, she knew very well, it was still hard to say the words. "Our former royal sorcerer…Cedric…saved me. And he…" She closed her eyes tightly. "He died. The entity attacked him, and he died saving me."

Sofia gasped in shock, a hand raising to her mouth. She looked around briefly and noticed that just about everyone had the same expression. A world without Cedric? No _wonder_ her counterpart seemed so distressed and distant. Then again, were they as close as she was to her own Cedric? They probably were, considering he'd saved the other Sofia, right? Without realizing it, she began shaking and unconsciously wrapped her arms around Cedric's neck in a somewhat protective manner, holding him closely.

At this point in her life, she couldn't imagine a world without Cedric. He was her partner, her best friend, her confidant… They did everything together. To lose him would be to lose a part of herself, so she couldn't _imagine_ what the other princess had gone through—was still going through.

Cedric, who was still in shock and disbelief from hearing the other girl's recounts of what had occurred with his counterpart, felt Sofia's arms shaking around him. He reached up and gently caressed her hair and back to calm her down. "Shh…"

Sofia from the Abstruce Realm continued, still not looking at them, "The dark entity warned me before vanishing from my realm that it planned to seek revenge by killing _every_ Cedric from every realm, starting with the Ever Realm… It's a way to make _me_ suffer, and in return, everyone connected will too… I'm just glad it didn't happen here." She finally looked up, her heart nearly shattering when she saw her lookalike clinging to her friend's counterpart. "I… I would sincerely hate to lose him again…even if you're not…_my_ Cedric."

Cedric inhaled slowly.

The armored princess shook her head. "It's my job to make sure nothing happens to you now. I'll protect you with everything I have. That _thing_ said it would be back to finish the job, and I'm not taking any chances." She frowned heavily. "I will destroy that evil creature once and for all when it returns. I assure you."

"Oh, sweetheart…" Miranda's heart went out to the young princess. She wasn't her actual daughter, but she still felt a fierce protectiveness over anyone who, for all intents and purposes, _was_ Sofia. She nudged Roland, and they both walked over to the visitor, and before she could react and object, they enveloped her in a warm hug. Even Corban got in on it, not so surprisingly (since, like his older sister, he loved hugs).

The visiting Sofia resisted the overwhelming urge to cry when she noticed her counterpart and Cedric walking toward her as well. She stiffened as Sofia reached out and hugged her from the side. It was a strange feeling, having her own counterpart hug her. The family soon separated from her, and she felt proud of herself for not crying… And then Cedric stepped before her, gently grasping her hands and offering her the softest of smiles, which she'd almost never seen from _her_ Cedric. …And that's when she lost it.

Her walls crumbled entirely and she nearly tackled Cedric to the ground, but luckily, he was able to keep them steady. She sobbed into his robe as she clenched handfuls of his fabric, her tears dampening the material as she felt his arms wrap around her. "It's not fair," she cried, sniffling and shaking her head. "This wasn't supposed to happen! Everything was just getting better, and then he… I just want to see him again! I miss him so much!" She sobbed harder, aware that the family was watching her but too emotionally drained to care.

Sofia stood aside, watching the two of them as she clutched her amulet next to her heart. She had tears falling down her cheeks as well at this point as she saw her best friend trying to hold and comfort her lookalike. She'd been through some bad things before. She'd nearly lost Cedric herself a time or two, but they'd been lucky. She just wished that the other Sofia wouldn't have gone through all that heartache. But she knew…wishing couldn't solve _everything_. But oh, how she wished it could.

After several minutes, the other princess finally seemed to be calming down a bit, her tears starting to subside. Cedric attempted to gently shuffle the girl from his hold, but she clung tighter to his robe, almost afraid that if she let go, he'd disappear too. "Listen to me," he said softly, placing one hand on her upper arm and lifting her chin with the other. "I'm not going anywhere. You have my word. I'm still here. Between you and my own Sofia, I know neither of you will allow anything to take me away."

The visiting princess finally sighed and released him, glancing down. "I'm sorry I'm being such an idiot… I usually don't get this emotional and embarrassing."

Cedric chuckled and gently patted her head, ruffling her hair a bit. He smiled at her, noticing that she seemed a bit startled by his actions.

She was so confused how this Cedric could smile so much, even knowing that his life was in terrible danger. _Her_ Cedric rarely smiled, except on occasion. Truth be told, for the longest time, he didn't really have much to smile _about_. They really weren't the same person—so different… And that hurt her a bit more.

Deciding to change the subject, the royal sorcerer broke the awkward silence. "Um, just a little problem… How are we going to avoid mixing the two of you up? I mean, name-wise." Because clearly, they didn't exactly _look_ as much alike.

Seeing the look of mild panic on Cedric's visage, the visiting Sofia just smiled a little bit. That confused look _did_ remind her a bit more of her own Cedric, even if just a little bit. "In my realm, my Cedric called me Fia… You can call me that too, and that way we will avoid a lot of problems."

"Fia?" Sofia asked, seeing the other girl nod.

To her embarrassment, Fia's stomach growled rather loudly, startling her and amusing those around her. She clasped her hands over her stomach. "I'm so sorry…"

Roland chuckled. "Think nothing of it. Clearly, you're hungry. Come eat with us, since it's about to be suppertime anyway. And after that, we'll see about getting a room for you."

Again, she was taken aback by how different everyone was. Roland was so much nicer in this realm. Amber was warmer and looked a lot healthier. And was that Desmond nearby? How did he fit into all of this? And who was that little boy with Miranda? She figured she'd get all of her questions answered later as she sighed. "I, um… Thanks, Da—King Roland. But, if it's okay with you, I'd like to stay up and guard the castle tonight, to keep an eye out for the dark entity just in case it decides to attempt its second attack."

"Fia, don't be ridiculous," Amber argued. "You're obviously exhausted. You've been through a lot. You need your rest. You can even stay in my room, if you'd like."

Fia shook her head, offering her sister's counterpart an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Amber, but… It would really make me feel better if I could do this. Please."

Cedric frowned, folding his arms as Sofia stood next to him. "Are you certain?"

It almost hurt just to hear Cedric's voice right now, even if it didn't belong to her own friend. "Y-Yes…" She sighed. "Besides, it's been a long day, and a lot has happened, and I can't really sleep anyway. I just want to make sure that you guys are all safe."

Everyone exchanged worried glances.

Miranda then smiled and brushed her free hand through Fia's slightly-tangled hair, causing her to turn to her in surprise. "If that's what you want, Fia. We won't force you to do what you don't feel comfortable doing right now. But at least eat something first, hmm?"

She nodded. At least this Miranda was a little more comforting than her own mother. Her mother in the Abstruce Realm was a bit more stoic and detached, which had happened as a result of the war. She really missed the old Miranda, and this woman before her was about as close as she could get. "Thank you… Um, Queen Miranda."

"You can call me 'Mom' if it will make you feel better." She winked as the girl blinked at her. "After all, any counterpart of Sofia's is still a daughter of mine."

Fia had to blink back a few tears before laughing nervously. "Th-That's okay. But thank you anyway." She glanced downward as she noticed a tiny hand patting her armor. "I meant to ask, but…who's this?"

"That's Corban," James answered with a proud smile. "Our little brother."

"I have…a little brother?" She then shook her head, looking toward Sofia. "No… No, _you_ have a little brother. And he's…" She smiled as she heard the little one giggle as he made faces in her reflective armor. "He's kind of adorable."

"He's a little ham, is what he is," Amber laughed.

James whispered dramatically, "He gets it from Amber!"

"Ooh, hush, James!"

Fia smiled fondly at the friendly, warm bickering and jesting between the siblings. She missed those stupid fights that her own siblings would get into. It wasn't often that James and Amber even saw each other anymore in her realm, so…this was a nice surprise for her.

* * *

After eating, Fia stood up from her chair and held out her hands. "Thank you all for your hospitality. It means a lot." With her enhanced hand magic, she managed to summon two swords, clenching the handle of each. "Now let me return the favor. Goodnight." With that, she turned and headed outside.

"I'll never get over how different she is from Sofia," Roland remarked as he set his fork aside. "She's so…serious."

"It seems she's been through a lot, King Roland," Cedric volunteered from his seat next to Sofia. He'd been eating more and more with the family, and they'd been more than welcoming the last few years as well. "We can't really expect the two of them to be exactly the same. Her reality is not the same as Sofia's…"

"I feel awful for her," Sofia told them, her brow creased in a frown. "I can't imagine having such a hard life, and then losing someone you're really close to." She glanced down as Cedric grasped her hand, gently squeezing it. "I guess…you don't really appreciate what you have until it's gone."

"And on that happy note," James joked, jumping up. He really hated all this serious talk. It was a damper for his normally cheerful spirit, and he desperately wanted to get things back to normal. "I'm off to bed. Gotta get up early in the morning. 'Night, guys." He leaned down, playfully kissing Amber on the crown of her head and causing her to sputter in annoyance and brush him away. He snickered. "Love you too, sis."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Idiot." But she said it with a smile.

* * *

Soon enough, the dining room had cleared out, and Cedric and Sofia were the only ones remaining at the table, his hand still clasped over hers. They didn't seem to _want_ to leave right now…

"No one ever told me how easy it was," she began softly, "to lose your entire world so quickly."

Cedric blinked at her. "What?"

Sofia turned toward her partner. "I feel like I don't say it enough, so hear me now. I love you, Mr. Cedric. You're my best friend and my partner, and if I had to go through what Fia is going through right now, I don't know if I would be able to." She fought back the tears that threatened to fall, and she sighed when he reached over with his free hand to gently brush away the few tears that had gathered on her lashes. "A part of you is already missing in another dimension. What if it comes for you too?" She closed her eyes as she clasped her free hand over his. "I don't want to lose you…"

The sorcerer watched her for a few moments before pulling his hands away, only to reach out and wrap her in a hug. As she sniffled and cried softly, he repeated his earlier ministrations and gently rubbed her back, caressing her hair in the process. "I love you too, Sofia. And I assure you, I don't intend to go anywhere." He frowned determinedly. "Not without a fight."

The princess sighed in relief before hugging him tighter.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Parallel Princesses


	4. Parallel Princesses

Chasing Fate

Summary: Sofia is in for quite a shock when an alternate version of herself appears, bearing surprising information that no one ever could have seen coming. (Photo cover and plot by MarionetteJ2X. Story works as a meeting of Alternate Realities. Ties to my plot of the Never Realm.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I own the concept of the Never Realm. The Alternate Reality characters and locations/situations belong to MarionetteJ2X. She also created the photos and plot concept.

A/N: Well, let's try something new. Sofia gets to "bond" with herself in a way during this chapter. Fia will also get to spend a little time with Cedric as well. This is essentially seen as one of the steps toward healing her broken heart, so let's see where this goes. 😉 Also, I went back and edited something in the first chapter. It was mentioned that Fia probably would be less likely to call her Cedric "Mr. Cedric" in her realm at this point, mostly due to her personality, maturity level, and the situation going on in that world. I tend to agree, so I made a point of gradually having her lessen that occurrence toward the end, and you'll see in here that she just calls him "Cedric," since she's talking about him with others. Hope that makes sense. lol

* * *

Chapter 4: Parallel Princesses

* * *

It was way past midnight by now. The moon was high in the sky. The stars had come out to play. The entire land was quiet and peaceful.

And Sofia couldn't sleep. She was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, willing herself to get some rest that just wouldn't come to her. It's like her brain had decided to stay 'on' that night.

She kept having flashbacks to everything that had transpired just several hours ago now. Meeting Fia, learning about her own alternate realm, learning about her relationship with another version of Cedric… And that Cedric's demise. _That_ was what kept creeping back into the princess's mind. The thought of losing _her_ Cedric was unbearable.

Without her permission, her mind began forming images of a broken, bloodied, lifeless Cedric lying in her arms, with her screaming and sobbing over the loss of her partner.

Sofia growled to herself before shoving the covers away, sitting straight up. "I _won't_ let that happen to him," she promised herself. She groaned and rubbed her eyes before placing her head in her hands. There was no way she was going to get sleep now, especially after _that_ image. She sighed and stood to her feet, tossing her braided hair over her shoulder before slipping on some lavender slippers. She then tied her matching robe around her purple pajama set and made her way toward the door.

* * *

It was quiet in the darkened castle. Luckily, there were still several lamps burning along the way, and even a few workers still attending to some chores that late evening. She made a mental note that it seemed the castle always had something going on and someone awake—almost as if it were alive itself.

Sofia walked outside the castle, breathing in the late autumn air and sighing as a light wind blew past her. _This _was what she needed… A chance to clear her mind and get some time alone.

As she walked around the castle grounds, she soon found herself in the gardens, where the trees now produced leaves that were mixtures of green, orange, red, and yellow. Spread throughout the area were also crocuses, begonias, and Dahlias. She smiled softly as she saw the purple Dahlias swaying in the wind and recalled the last time she'd gotten one. A few days after her most recent birthday, Cedric had passed one to her when they were spending time collecting various herbs and plants for their potions.

"_What's this for?" she'd asked, caressing the flower's petals as he'd chuckled._

"_Well, Dahlias are known for their connection to royalty and grace. And the purple Dahlia represents perfection. I think that speaks for itself…"_

_Sofia hadn't known what to say at that point. She wasn't perfect by any means, but Cedric giving her that particular flower had meant quite a lot to her, and it had brought a smile to her face. "Thank you, Mr. Cedric…"_

He was doing things like that a lot recently—just random little things to show his appreciation for her. She still had that flower in a vase in her room, though it was beginning to wilt a bit. She figured she'd just press it into a book and save it for later, because it was so pretty, and she hated to see it wither away.

Sofia was a bit startled when she came across Fia sitting amidst the flowers, weaving a crown from the numerous bulbs. The princess's eyes softened a bit as she watched the scene before her. It wasn't uncommon for _her_ to come to the gardens to clear her mind and craft flower crowns. It was just such a good, calming feeling. Still, she didn't want to alarm her counterpart, so she decided to make herself known. "Hi, Fia."

Fia didn't even flinch as she heard the other girl's voice. It was like she'd expected to hear it. "Hey, Sofia." She looked over at the other princess as she sat down next to her. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Hmm. Turns out, my brain had other plans." She giggled as she pointed toward a bunch of flowers that the other girl had already gathered. "May I?"

"Help yourself. They're your flowers, after all."

For several minutes, they sat in silence, each crafting a flower crown from the numerous beautiful blossoms. For all their differences, this one similarity was truly endearing to both of them.

"Our gardens are just like these, you know," Fia finally said a while later after nearly finishing her crown. "In my realm, my Cedric and I would go out to the gardens to practice some attack spells. It sounds strange, but it was a safe haven where we could go whenever the battle field would get too overwhelming, and those spells were oddly cathartic… We'd occasionally go there just to talk for once instead of worrying about battle strategies." She smiled fondly at the memories. "Sometimes, he would even put on a magic show just for me, for fun, and…those are some of my favorite memories." She glanced toward Sofia, who was staring at her in awe, and laughed lightly. "Is your Cedric normally as relaxed and carefree as he seems to be? I mean, sometimes I think I can see similarities between the two, but they're still so different…"

"That's not a bad thing," Sofia acknowledged. "You guys have had different lives and experiences from us, and I'm sure it shapes who you are. And these days, yes, Mr. Cedric is a bit more relaxed and even sort of silly sometimes." She laughed as she considered a few memories. "Like when he and Wormwood bicker back and forth—"

"Wormwood?" She sighed, shaking her head. "Wow… Wormwood in our realm flew off when Cedric got captured for trying to take over the kingdom. We haven't seen him since." She frowned thoughtfully before turning back to Sofia. "Did your Cedric do the same here?"

Sofia's breath caught in her throat before nodding. "Yeah… He did. He was really regretful about everything, and Dad gave him a second chance after he saved us from Grimtrix. He's been working to make things better since, and he and I have even become partners."

"Partners?"

"Yeah." She grinned. "It was a huge surprise to me. He pulled me aside one day and told me he didn't want me to be his apprentice anymore, and I was about to just lose it when he told me he wanted me to be his partner instead: to work with him and travel together, and all kinds of things."

Fia blinked. "Wow…"

"We're also Magical Ambassadors, who travel from kingdom to kingdom and pass along magical skills and other things. I became a sorceress on my seventeenth birthday too, after he took me to Reimagia to train properly." She noticed the look of awe on the other princess's face and wondered if she was gushing too much about her positive experiences. "And… Well, we've been through a lot together—good and bad—and it's… It's been quite a journey."

"Sounds like it." She sighed. "Well, I never got to experience all those different things. I graduated from Royal Prep—barely. The warlike conditions nearly made it impossible to even _go _to school. I didn't get to further my education after that."

"What about the Protectors?"

Fia shook her head. "I've heard of them, but I'm not overly familiar with them."

That sort of made her sad. Becoming a full-fledged Protector was one of Sofia's proudest memories, so the fact that Fia had never gotten to experience it was a bit upsetting. Especially since she wouldn't have met Chrysta, Vega, Orion, or the others. "You _were_ a Story Keeper though, right?" In fact, it was a Story Keeper mission that got her connected to the Protectors in the first place.

"I _was_. But when all the battles broke out, I had to abandon that pretty quickly." She sighed. "The last story I helped fix was Princess Elena's, and I haven't really been able to complete any others ever since."

Well, that explained a few things. At _least_ Elena had been set free during her time. Judging by the pink state of the other amulet, she could verify that. She noticed the conflicted look on her counterpart's features, so she reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. "If there's something you want to talk about, I'm all ears."

Fia sighed. Talking out her problems and concerns wasn't necessarily her strong suit. The only one she used to do that with was _her_ Cedric. But maybe…just maybe…chatting with her alternate self couldn't hurt. So that's what she did.

Sofia listened patiently and attentively as Fia reminisced about her fallen sorcerer. Just judging by the way the other princess spoke of him, she could tell that their relationship wasn't that far off from hers and her partner's. Sure, there were still differences, but the context sounded pretty similar, and it was clear that they'd been very close. And some of the mannerisms Fia used mimicked her own, which she found amusing. Although hearing how callous and serious Fia's Cedric was made her grateful that she'd gotten to experience the more lighthearted, caring, protective side of Cedric. Had he remained imprisoned rather than being redeemed, she had little doubt that his outcome wouldn't have been that different from the fallen sorcerer's. And that scared her a bit. One decision made a huge difference in the grand scheme of things.

As Fia spoke, Sofia could also tell that the other girl was far more reserved and serious than she was. Then again, living in a time of war couldn't have been easy, and she suspected that Fia had been forced to grow up quickly. Compared with Sofia's natural transition from Royal Prep student to Ever Realm Academy student and Protector (and Story Keeper and volunteer, etc.), and then to partner with Cedric and eventually to sorceress… She'd had so many stepping stones in her life that had led her to where she was today, and she felt awful that Fia had never gotten to experience those milestones. She _did_ seem rather focused and reserved for her age, but she had little doubt that it was due to the nature of her upbringing and environment.

They spoke for a little while more before feeling a presence nearby—both familiar and unfamiliar, depending on who you asked. When they looked up, they noticed Cedric approaching, which set them both at ease, causing them to sigh in relief.

Sofia grinned at her friend. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I might ask you the same thing," he quipped, shrugging and sitting between the princesses. "I knew Fia was going to be guarding the castle, but you, my dear, were supposed to be asleep."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Don't give me that. What about _you_?" She laughed. "Was Wormwood snoring again?"

"Yes… But that's beside the point."

Fia couldn't help the tiny smile that came to her face as she watched the clearly close friends bantering back and forth. It did her some good, for whatever reason, to see them getting along so well. At the very least, she hoped that _they_ could continue on in life with their bond and relationship—even if _she_ wouldn't get to experience that again.

"I suppose after what happened earlier with being threatened and nearly destroyed, sleep wasn't exactly going to come easy to me…" He shrugged with a small yawn. "So, I decided to get some work done, but then I heard voices outside. Lo and behold, when I looked out my window, I saw the two of you down here and figured I'd see what was going on." He frowned curiously. "What _were_ you two talking about so intensely, anyway? I noticed you were speaking for quite some time."

The girls exchanged glances, and an unspoken agreement seemed to form between them.

"It's a secret," Fia finally declared, smirking at the annoyed look on the sorcerer's face.

"A what?"

"A _secret_, Mr. Cedric," Sofia teased, grinning as he turned his pointed stare to her. "You know, like that secret you and I have about who actually _accidentally _destroyed Ms. Cordelia's brand-new shoes?"

"Ahem, Wormy did it, and I'm sticking to it."

Fia chuckled softly. "Look at it this way, then: it's a girl thing."

"Oh. Well, never mind then." He gave Sofia a sheepish smile. "I learned _my_ lesson with 'potassium.'"

Sofia blushed and playfully shoved him, laughing nervously. "Stop that."

"Potassium?" Fia wondered curiously.

"_Please_ don't ask," Sofia begged. "It's a long story…"

Cedric folded his arms. "Well, if you two don't want to let me in on this little secret of yours, fine. I guess I'll just remain in the dark, wondering what I've missed out on." He pouted a bit, causing Sofia to giggle.

Fia, on the other hand, couldn't take it anymore. She burst into laughter, surprising the other two. It was the first time seeing Cedric—_any_ Cedric—be this funny, if not just…adorable. It was so out of character for _her _Cedric, so it was a surprise.

Sofia's giggles changed to laughter in response.

Cedric, realizing that they were both laughing at his reaction, sighed and grew flustered. "Very funny, you two…" Still, seeing Fia laughing instead of crying or being so downtrodden was a nice change, so he couldn't help smiling a little bit at that.

The next few hours, the trio spent time talking together, which seemed to be just the remedy they all needed. They talked, laughed, joked, and enjoyed each other's company long into the evening. But when it was nearing likely three or four o'clock in the morning, Cedric made a point to indicate it.

"I think it's time for me to turn in," he said at last, standing up and brushing off his robe. He reached out and pulled Sofia to her feet, smirking as he noticed the crown of flowers on her head for the first time. "Let me guess: flower power?"

Sofia giggled. "Of all the powers I have, I think that one would be the most…interesting." She removed the flowers, tossing them to the ground, and then glanced back at Fia, who was still sitting. "Are you coming?"

"Huh?" She shook her head. "Oh, no. You guys go ahead. I said I was going to guard the castle, and that's what I intend to do."

"Fia," Cedric began, giving her a small smile as he reached out a hand to her, "you've done more than enough for one evening. You deserve some rest. Come along."

She blinked at his offered hand, glanced toward Sofia (who was smiling and nodding in agreement), and finally sighed as she accepted, standing up. "Well… I guess I would be sort of useless if I didn't get enough rest." She sighed. "But where would I sleep?"

Sofia grinned. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

They made their way to Sofia's room, and she led her counterpart inside. "You can stay with me tonight. My bed is big enough for both of us, and I have some pajamas you can wear too." She gestured between the two of them. "Pretty sure we're the same size and all."

Fia smiled lightly. "You don't have to do that, Sofia…"

"I do, actually. You saved us today. It's the least I can do." She turned and pulled a set of dark pink pajama pants and a matching top out of a basket and passed the clothing over to her. "You can change in my closet."

The other princess lifted an eyebrow at the pajamas before glancing back at Sofia. "Pink?"

Sofia laughed and shrugged. "Sorry. I have more sets, but they're in the process of getting cleaned right now."

Fia shrugged before walking into Sofia's closet, closing the door behind her.

"Something tells me that she doesn't get to sleep well very often," Cedric mentioned quietly to his partner, who blinked up at him. "You can see the tiredness written all over her face: the drooping eyes, the dark circles under them… This could probably do her a world of good."

She nodded in agreement. "I hope so." She hugged him, sighing as he returned it. "Thanks for helping out tonight. I think just letting her talk and spend some time with us helped a lot."

"I was just following your lead." He smiled gently at her before releasing her as Fia opened the closet door and exited, dressed in those dark pink pajamas.

Sofia turned, grinning at the blushing girl. "Aww, Fia—"

"Do _not_ say I look 'cute,' or I'll just sleep in my armor." She shuddered. "I'm just glad the other warriors aren't here to see this. I'd never hear the end of it."

The girls climbed into Sofia's bed, tugging the covers up. Sofia tossed Fia a few extra pillows as she lay down.

"Good night, my dear," Cedric told Sofia, gently brushing her bangs aside and kissing her forehead, causing her to laugh. "Sleep well."

"Thanks, Mr. Cedric." She yawned and closed her eyes.

To Fia's surprise, Cedric walked around to her side, sitting down next to her. "W-What is it?"

He smiled gently. "Good night, Fia. Thank you for all you've done for Sofia and for me today. We owe you far more than our gratitude…"

She shook her head, sighing. "It was the right thing to do. I couldn't let that evil entity destroy anyone else. Especially you…" She frowned. "Not again."

Cedric sighed softly before tucking the other princess in, gently caressing her hair. "I hope you sleep well, Fia. I will see you both in the morning." He doused the lamps in Sofia's room before leaving.

Fia breathed in deeply before sinking under the covers a bit more. She glanced at her hands, which were still covered with her friend's gloves. She refused to remove them, even during sleep. It was the last link she had to him, and she wasn't about to forfeit that. She couldn't believe how much softer Sofia's bed was than hers… Although, it could be due to the fact that hers had been destroyed one day, and she'd had to make do with a second-hand replacement. It was fine for what it was, but it was awful on her back. This was a treat if nothing else.

She turned over to her back and looked to her left, noticing that Sofia was already asleep somehow. _How_ she could drift off so easily was a mystery to her. Maybe due to exhaustion? Maybe due to the fact that she wasn't worried about outside negative influences? Maybe both…

Either way, before long, Fia managed to succumb to sleep herself, and for once, she didn't dream that night—and for that, she was thankful.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Tantamount


	5. Tantamount

Chasing Fate

Summary: Sofia is in for quite a shock when an alternate version of herself appears, bearing surprising information that no one ever could have seen coming. (Photo cover and plot by MarionetteJ2X. Story works as a meeting of Alternate Realities. Ties to my plot of the Never Realm.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I own the concept of the Never Realm. The Alternate Reality characters and locations/situations belong to MarionetteJ2X. She also created the photos and plot concept.

A/N: All I can say about this chapter is… Who knew fly cakes would be so emotional? I'm sure y'all can see where this is going. Lol. Cedric and Fia are about to have a very needed conversation, I'd say. Brace yourselves. lol

* * *

Chapter 5: Tantamount

* * *

The next morning, a rather later time than usual, Fia finally woke up when she felt the rays of the sun warming her skin. She'd never felt so comfortable before, or at the very least, she hadn't felt this great in a very long time. In her realm, sleep was something of a luxury. She had to stay up for hours on end in the never-ending warzone in order to account for others' wellbeing rather than her own. And that could really start to take a toll on people, and she was no different.

She rolled over and stretched a bit before blinking at the other side of the bed. It was empty. Apparently, Sofia was already gone. Or maybe something…happened to her? Panicking a bit, she hopped off the bed and rushed to Sofia's closet, changing back into her black shirt, black leggings, purple skirt, and matching boots. She left the armor off for the time being.

She hurried down the stairs and started her search in the dining room. It was empty, but there was a tray of food on the table with a note that had her name on it. She blinked as she approached the food and sat down in a chair, picking up the note and opening it.

_Fia,_

_Mom and Dad are at a conference. James is practicing jousting with Sir Bartleby. Amber and Desmond are on a date. Mr. Cedric and I are picking herbs in the garden. Come meet us after you finish breakfast! Hope you like it!_

_Sofia_

"Amber and Desmond are _dating_?" Fia asked in surprise, her eyes widening as she folded the note and slid it into her boot. "Well…" She slowly began smiling. "I can actually see that. And that _does_ explain why he's here, I guess. I haven't seen Desmond in years…" She shook her head before turning back to the tray of food.

Before her was a generous spread of eggs, a few vegetables, an apple, some orange juice, and a piece of fly cake just for her. She laughed in mild surprise as she stared at it. "His favorite," she recalled before grabbing a fork and starting to eat.

Eventually, she neared the end of her breakfast as she picked up the fly cake, regarding it with fondness. She remembered when her Cedric had first introduced these to her when she was younger. She knew he'd loved them, and he'd always mentioned that his mother made the best ones. They were his favorites, by far.

"Fia?"

A tiny squeak of surprise escaped her as she turned and saw Cedric standing near her, an amused expression on his face. "Y-You surprised me…" She pouted with her arms folded as he shook his head and sat down in the chair next to her. "Don't sneak up on me like that. Not wise, considering what I'm trained to do when I feel threatened…"

"I apologize." He set the basket of collected herbs on the table before leaning back against the chair.

"Where's Sofia?" It was odd to see him by himself, considering how often the two friends seemed to be together.

"She went on ahead to my tower. She said she'd wait for us there." He sat up and noticed that she was still holding the fly cake, yet not eating it.

Fia caught his gaze and sighed, placing the tiny treat onto her tray. "I was just…remembering how much my Cedric loved this dessert."

He chuckled. "Well, they _are _the best."

She hummed thoughtfully, nodding. "He always said that. I would always bring him some when he was still in the dungeon after he'd tried to take over our kingdom." She glanced toward Cedric, who cleared his throat and folded his arms. Clearly, that was a little bit of a touchy subject for him as well, so she didn't press. "When he finally was released, I would share them with him during our training breaks, or when we were spending time with my daughter."

"Oh, that's n—d-d-d-daughter?!" He turned fully to her, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

Fia laughed at his reaction. Yes, he and her own sorcerer were indeed quite similar in that respect. "It's…not exactly what you think. I adopted a little girl when I found her abandoned amid the rubble. No family to speak of or anything. I couldn't just leave her there, so I brought her back to the castle." She glanced down at her fingers as he listened attentively. "After a while, she basically became part of the family, so I made it official."

"I… I see." He smiled, rather amazed that someone who'd been through so much still found it in her heart to do such a noble, generous thing for someone in need. Then again, she _was_ Sofia—in a different realm, but still Sofia—so this didn't really surprise him at all. "That's such a kind gesture, Fia. I'm sure she absolutely adores you."

Fia blushed modestly. "The feeling is mutual."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions… I'm told I do that a lot."

She grinned at him. "No worries. You're not the only one." Her mood lifted a bit more, she reached out and gathered the fly cake once more, finally eating it and savoring the taste with a sigh.

Cedric couldn't help noticing that she was wearing fingerless gloves that seemed nearly identical to his. This, of course, made him wonder.

Fia noticed his questioning stare and gave a sad sigh, turning to face him more fully. "I know you're wondering about these…" She traced the fabric momentarily before explaining, "These belonged to my Cedric… After…" She swallowed nervously, feeling her emotions stirring within her again but desperately trying to keep it together. "After what happened, I wanted something to remember him by. So, I took the gloves as a memento and used my magic to adjust them, so that they could fit my hands." She clasped her gloved hands together, resting them over her heart. "They're all I have left of him, and I bring them with me everywhere I go. As far as I'm concerned, I'll wear them for the rest of my life, just to feel like he's still with me…"

The sentiment was overwhelmingly beautiful. For a moment, Cedric nearly stopped breathing as he imagined Sofia in her predicament. He had little doubt that the princess would likely do the same, but chills spread throughout his body to even think about that. He had no intention of dying and leaving his partner behind. They still had so much to do—so much more of the world to see. Adventures. Memories… New challenges to face. Every day with Sofia was new and exciting, and he didn't want to give that up. He _wouldn't_. He _refused_.

Fia blinked as she noticed that Cedric had reached out and clasped his hand over hers. It was so strange to see his hands and his gloves next to her Cedric's clearly more worn gloves. It was such a bizarre sight. "I…" She shook her head and, despite her efforts, her overwhelming grief came back full-force. She sobbed and threw herself at Cedric, who was caught off-guard, and buried her face in his robe.

"Fia…" He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

"I'm so sorry," she managed between hiccups. "You just remind me so much—_too_ much—of my Cedric… His kindness, his quirks, his sarcasm, his smile…" She sniffled a bit before continuing, "We didn't have a great life, Cedric. We've lived in a war-torn country for so long… But he was the one person who saw me through it all, even when my own parents became so distant, and my siblings were going different ways… And it breaks my heart more and more when I think about him… And being around you…it just brings back all those memories, and I don't know how to let him go!"

Cedric was trying hard to control _his _emotions at this point. He wasn't a big crier, but Fia was certainly pushing him to that point. He could _feel_ her anguish and despair, and his heart went out to her.

"I just keep thinking about how much my Little Berry—my daughter—will miss him. He was like a guardian, or even a surrogate father, to her. She loved him so much…" She sniffled again. "I felt like things were finally falling into place, and those two were family to me, but now…it's all gone!" She couldn't say anything else as she began sobbing once more.

The royal sorcerer was at a loss for words. He had _no_ idea how to comfort the sobbing princess in his arms. He'd had no clue how similar—yet utterly different—her relationship had been with the Abstruce Realm Cedric when compared with what he had with Sofia. There were so many things that seemed to reflect his relationship with Sofia, but then they obviously had their own unique qualities as well. It was all so…complicated. Still unsure how to comfort her, he just let her cry in his arms.

* * *

Sofia, who'd finally come down from Cedric's workshop after noticing that the other two were taking such a long time, stopped in her tracks near the door to the dining room and blinked in surprise when she saw Cedric hugging Fia. She quickly hid behind the door so that they wouldn't notice her and peeked out from behind the frame at them. What was going on?

As she watched them, she heard Cedric silently murmuring words of encouragement and comfort to the distraught princess. Sofia could hear the pain in the other girl's sobs as she clung to the sorcerer for support.

Sofia slid back against the door and lowered her head, sighing sadly. Fia had clearly had another breakdown, and Sofia felt so helpless. She had no idea how to help ease her counterpart's heartache. And with everything going on, she couldn't help noticing that out of everyone in the castle, Fia seemed to be more open to Cedric than all the others there, including herself.

Granted, she supposed she couldn't blame her. It must have been hard—excruciating—to lose her best friend right in front of her. Sofia would have felt the same way had that happened to her partner. And as far as she was concerned, she wasn't going to allow that to happen.

A determined expression formed on her face as she dug her nails into the wooden door. She'd protect Cedric, no matter the cost. If that wretched entity ever showed up in Enchancia again, she'd use all her powers and all her will to protect him, even if she had to fall. He deserved it.

Her mind made up, she took off running toward the tower again, just as she heard footsteps in the dining room heading toward the door. She disregarded that and stayed her path.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cedric and Fia (who had finally calmed down but was gently holding onto Cedric's arm for support) finally emerged from the dining room and began walking back toward the tower.

"I'm sorry if I've not been much help," Cedric told her kindly as they walked. "I'm…not really sure how to handle situations like this, especially…considering the circumstances."

Fia wiped her eyes before shaking her head. "I'm the one who should be sorry… I keep having these breakdowns, and it's always on you. I know you're _not_ my Cedric, but… I don't know. I just…" She sighed.

"I understand…" Cedric gently patted one of her hands and smiled at her. "No need to explain."

She returned the smile, however weakly. "Thanks, Cedric."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Fight or Flight


	6. Fight or Flight

Chasing Fate

Summary: Sofia is in for quite a shock when an alternate version of herself appears, bearing surprising information that no one ever could have seen coming. (Photo cover and plot by MarionetteJ2X. Story works as a meeting of Alternate Realities. Ties to my plot of the Never Realm.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I own the concept of the Never Realm. The Alternate Reality characters and locations/situations belong to MarionetteJ2X. She also created the photos and plot concept.

A/N: I love how protective you guys are over Sofia! 😊 That's so sweet. Oh, so you're about to learn a very _interesting _fact about Fia. :D Let's just say, if it comes down to it, you're likely going to _want_ her on your side in a battle. With that said, let's get going!

* * *

Chapter 6: Fight or Flight

* * *

When Cedric and Fia finally reached the door to his workshop and entered, they weren't quite sure what to make of the sight in front of them.

Sofia was staring intensely at a wall, almost glaring at it as if daring it to do something. Her eyes practically seemed like they could bore holes in the stone structure of the tower, which was unnerving the other two.

Cedric frowned, figuring enough was enough. He walked over to Sofia, placing a hand on her shoulder, and blinking as she jumped a bit, seeming to snap out of whatever trance she'd been under. "Are you all right?"

The Ever Realm Protector stared at her partner for a few moments before trailing her gaze toward Fia, who looked every bit as confused as the sorcerer. "Sorry, I didn't know you guys had gotten here. You're pretty quiet, you know."

"Sofia…" Cedric gently clasped his hands over his partner's shoulders, giving her a perplexed look. "What is the matter?" It wasn't like her to just stare off into space like she'd been doing, and he had to wonder if she'd maybe seen something. Still, she wasn't really saying much, and that worried him a bit. When she tried to turn and avert her gaze, he frowned and gently cupped her cheek, coaxing her into looking at him again. "Sofia, what's wrong?"

She frowned. She knew it was a losing battle, trying to avoid him like she was. She sighed and placed her hand on top of his, holding it to her cheek. "I'm…scared, Mr. Cedric." Seeing the look of mild surprise on his face, she exhaled slowly, realizing she couldn't take it back. She might as well divulge her innermost thoughts now, right? "I'm scared that the entity might come back to get you. And…I'm scared I'm going to lose you…"

She hadn't wanted to admit this out loud. It was bad enough that Fia was struggling with her grief over losing _her_ Cedric, but she just couldn't get the scenario out of her mind. Before the other two had arrived, her mind had spiraled into a frenzy, and she'd begun an internal debate with herself on what to do if the entity returned. She'd been pondering over 'what-if' scenarios so much that she had become frustrated and discouraged that all the outcomes of her frantic mind had come to the same conclusion: Cedric's demise. Sofia certainly wasn't one to be negative (or even realistic sometimes, according to her friends), but she couldn't help it now that her best friend was involved. And now he and Fia had witnessed her emotional, internal conflict brought to light, so to speak, and there was little else she could do except face it now.

Cedric sighed softly and gently gathered his partner into a hug, closing his eyes as he felt the princess's arms wrap around him tightly, her head pressed against his robe. "It's all right, Sofia… I'm not going anywhere. I assure you…"

Fia quietly observed the two before her, a frown forming on her face. While she was thrilled that the other two seemed to have just as strong a bond and relationship as she'd had with her Cedric, it pained her that her counterpart would even say what she'd said. Lose Cedric? Granted, it had happened to Fia, but that's why she was here: to make sure it didn't happen again. She was here to eradicate the dark entity before anything else happened to any other Cedric.

With a sense of renewed determination, she cleared her throat, causing the other two to glance at her. "I hate to interrupt, but…" She shrugged, seeming a bit sheepish for a change. "I… Well, I guess actions speak louder than words." She stepped forward and, without warning, hugged both friends.

Cedric and Sofia were stunned at first, exchanging glances, but they soon reacted and returned the other princess's hug. It could be that she just needed to offer some form of encouragement, or it's possible that she was attempting to demonstrate her willingness to help them. Or maybe she just wanted a hug. Either way, they were seemingly happy to oblige the Abstruce Realm princess.

A few moments later, Fia took a step back and smiled lightly. "I don't want you guys to worry," she informed them. "We _will_ destroy this enemy, and we _will_ stop whatever madness it plans to cause. To do that, though, since we've not felt any negative signs of the entity trying to get its strength back, it will be best if we train."

"Train?" Sofia asked, blinking.

"Yes. To fight back, to be brave, and to finally destroy the evil that's lurking within the shadows of this realm."

Cedric and Sofia both couldn't help smiling now, their eyes filled with newfound determination. They were finally getting a glimpse of the leader Fia likely was back in her own realm. She was so serious and so focused, and it was nice to finally see a bit of her true self.

* * *

Prior to commencing with their training, Sofia took the time to contact and update the Protectors, who (in her opinion) would be a big help in detecting the entity's whereabouts. Chrysta indicated that they would contact them immediately if they determined anything unusual in the surrounding areas of the Ever Realm. They had their hands full with a lot of other issues at the moment, but Sofia was a soft spot for the crystal fairy, so she was willing to put those other things on hold to help out a friend if she needed it.

* * *

The trio of magic users found a clear area not far from the castle, but a safe enough distance to avoid any constructional damage that they might cause (even by accident). Cedric and Sofia went up against each other first, training just like they'd practiced back in Reimagia when Kinoroh was the latest threat they'd encountered.

It was clear from their fluid motions and maneuvers that both had improved quite a bit—physically and magically—since that period of time. They were so in sync with each other and were able to predict the other's moves so easily that they had a difficult time defeating one another. It was like a dance: where one would provide input to the movement, and the other would reciprocate, but neither would come out a clear "victor." Just like dancing…

Sofia panted and grinned at Cedric, tossing her ponytail behind her back. "Impressed?"

Cedric, who was even more out of breath and had begun sweating from physical exertion, returned the princess's grin. "You might say that." He chuckled. "I suppose it's saying something if I can't even figure out how to trip you up."

"Wish I could say the same." Sofia smirked at his confused expression. "_Titubo_!" She laughed after sending some magic from her wand toward Cedric, who didn't react in time and tripped over nothing, falling haphazardly onto the ground. She giggled and tapped the wand against her shoulder. "I believe that's Sofia-one, Cedric-zero?"

"Very funny," he remarked, pushing himself to his knees before standing a bit shakily to his feet. He blinked when he finally realized something. "Where is Fia?"

"Oh, uh…" She frowned, beginning to look around as well.

They eventually found the other princess a bit farther away. She was standing in front of a large, uprooted tree. Perhaps it had been blown down from a previous storm. Either way, it appeared that the visiting princess seemed to be fascinated by this tree.

"Fia?"

She turned, acknowledging her counterpart as she'd called her name. "You know, in order to defeat this new evil, you shouldn't rely so much on your wands. Instead, it would be better to focus on your inner magic and strength." As soon as the last word left her lips, she surprised the other two as she knelt down and effortlessly lifted the giant uprooted tree with her hands.

"Whoa!" Sofia gasped.

Cedric gaped at the other princess. "H-How is this possible?" He blinked in surprise when he noticed that Fia's amulet was glowing a strange golden color, unlike Sofia's typical pink. Maybe the amulet was affording her this newfound strength?

Both friends gasped in amazement as Fia threw the giant tree into the air as if it were no bigger than a pebble, before kneeling and lifting her right hand into a fist. Before they could react, Fia punched the ground, creating a giant and deep hole that caused the land itself to shake a bit.

Fia quickly stood to her feet and backflipped away, just as the giant tree she'd previously tossed upward came crashing down into the hole she'd just created. This caused a huge cloud of dust to coat the area, causing Cedric and Sofia to cough and wave it away. Standing to her full height, Fia glanced back at the other two and couldn't help giggling when she saw Sofia's look of awe and amazement and Cedric's mystified yet intrigued stare. He glanced between his partner and the other princess, as if silently communicating his shock.

Fia turned toward the now-planted tree before glancing toward Sofia. "You can do what I just did too, you know."

While Sofia squealed in excitement, Cedric gaped at them both before holding a hand to his head. "I'm not sure how I feel about that, Fia… What if she gets hurt?"

Sofia's excitement faded into mild annoyance as she deadpanned at her partner. "You were literally hurling magical spells at me earlier to get me to falter, and _now_ you're worried about me getting hurt? Priorities, Mr. Cedric."

Fia laughed before shrugging. "It actually took me years to finally utilize the full power of my amulet." She reached up and grasped the gem around her neck, now out of its armor casing, and sighed. "Honestly, it may take you that long to master it too."

While Sofia folded her arms and sighed, Cedric held a hand to his heart and exhaled in relief. Not that he didn't want her to have the power to defeat an enemy as easily as Fia appeared capable of doing, but he didn't know how he'd feel if _Sofia _was running around with that type of power and strength. What if she got mad at him? He didn't see himself outrunning a flying tree any time soon.

"On the other hand, I can also summon weapons." The Abstruce Realm princess winked at the surprised looks on the friends' faces before holding out her right hand, producing a battle spear. It was a beautiful yet obviously deadly weapon, and on the blade was the floral symbol from her childhood dresses. Merely through the power she possessed, she was able to summon several more weapons, entertaining the partners to no end, until she flicked her wrists and they all disappeared. She smiled challengingly toward Sofia. "Ready yourself."

"Huh?" Sofia yelped in surprise as Fia swiftly attempted to punch her, but she immediately dodged and rolled out of her range. She sat up, blinking at the other girl.

Cedric hurried over and stood in front of Sofia, trying to protect her as always, but he blinked when Fia instantly held a hand out toward him, almost challengingly. "Fia?"

"Step aside, Cedric." She smiled gently and reassuringly. "This is part of our training."

He frowned in confusion but then turned when he heard Sofia standing to her feet. "Sofia?"

The Ever Realm princess gave him a gentle smile. "It's all right, Mr. Cedric." She grasped his hand and winked at him. "I'll be fine."

The sorcerer sighed. "Very well." He stood aside and leaned against a tree (separate from the one Fia had replanted) and folded his arms, watching as the girls faced off.

Fia was actually rather proud that her counterpart had dodged her attack. She was clearly more focused and more instinctual than she'd given her credit for. "All right, Sofia, let's do this. If you want to be successful against an entity of this magnitude, you need to focus on combining your inner magic with the magic of your amulet. It will give you the strength to battle this evil."

"I have a feeling that's far too risky," Cedric acknowledged from his position, frowning as Fia sighed in aggravation and looked at him. "I'm sorry, Fia. I know you mean well, but I'm just afraid that you're pushing Sofia's limits on this type of battle strategy. She's not you… And I don't mean that in a disrespectful way. It's just that her experience with magic has been far different from yours."

"Which is why I'm here," Fia countered patiently. "You're right. Sofia's _not_ me. But I can see the potential deep within her, and I'm going to help her release it to its highest capacity so that she _can _defeat the entity."

Sofia just stood to the side, watching the other two as they spoke.

"I know how much she cares about you," Fia continued, resting her hands on her hips. "It's written all over her face and in every little movement you two share. _That's _why she didn't hesitate to accept the challenge I gave her: she wants to protect you, Cedric. And so do I. I'm not going to repeat the same mistake twice." She held back the emotion she felt trying to well up within her at the thought of her own Cedric. Luckily, she was able to stave it off this time.

Now, how could he argue with that? Cedric instantly deflated at the visiting princess's words. Both girls were now offering him gentle smiles of encouragement and determination. As hard as it was, he finally sighed, acquiescing to the situation. "Very well…"

It was a bit of a shock to see Fia deliver a powerful blow to Sofia, who managed to dodge it in time, only to produce a bit of hand magic before sending a blast back toward Fia.

Fia grinned after getting knocked to the ground. "Not bad!" She quickly jumped to her feet, grasping her amulet as it turned golden once again. "What else you got?"

* * *

For hours, the girls faced off. They threw magic blast after magic blast at each other—both with hand magic and with wand or amulet magic. Fia had gotten the upper hand on Sofia many times, but Sofia held her own. Due to her previous experiences fighting off various types of evil, she wasn't completely helpless. It was only when the sun began setting that the two princesses decided to call it a day.

Cedric released a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. Had he been that tense for that long? Well, sure, probably. His heart had been nearly in his throat during their little 'sparring session,' and he'd felt worn out just watching them exchange blow after blow. Granted, he'd be lying if he didn't admit that he was proud of Sofia for holding her own the last few hours. Still, she was his partner, and her best interest was his topmost priority, so of course he always wanted to keep her safe.

The two counterparts staggered a bit toward Cedric, both smiling sheepishly toward the sorcerer, who seemed to be sulking a bit. Probably due to their previous activities, which he clearly didn't fully approve of.

"Sorry we didn't let you get in on it," Fia told him with a laugh. "And for potentially giving you a heart attack."

"Ha," he laughed briefly, shrugging and hiding his minor disappointment. "I get it. You had your 'counterpart bonding time,' and for once, _I_ was the 'damsel in distress' who needed to stand to the side and not get involved. Correct?"

Sofia and Fia exchanged amused glances, smirks forming on their faces. They could practically read each other's minds, and they were aware that Cedric had seen it. That didn't stop their unspoken plan from developing, though.

Cedric gulped and moved from his tree, stepping backwards nervously as both princesses advanced him. "Wh-What exactly are you two planning?" He yelped in surprise and quickly darted out of the way as both Sofias tried to grab hold of him. He turned and ran as quickly as he could, panting as he heard the footsteps behind him. The girls were gaining on him. Unfortunately for Cedric, he tripped on an uneven section of the ground and landed rather ungracefully on the grass. "Ow…" He managed to sit up, only to yelp in surprise as both Sofia and Fia tackled him back to the ground again. He thought he'd pass out from lack of air when he heard his two captors laughing. "What is the meaning of this?"

"A royal sorcerer you may be," Sofia teased, playfully patting his cheek, "but graceful you're not."

"So you decided to take advantage of that and practically pulverize me into the ground. I see how it is." He chuckled as the other two laughed harder, both of them lying on the ground beside him now. "I must say, this has been interesting. Strange and somewhat nerve-wracking, but interesting."

"Oh, good," Fia laughed breathlessly, grinning toward him. "I'd hate to think you ever thought of us as boring."

He rolled his eyes. "If there's one thing Sofia isn't, it's boring." He smiled gently toward his partner, who returned the smile. "And I suppose the same is to be said of you, Fia."

Fia nodded with a pleased smile. "Good to know." She'd actually had fun today, more so than she'd had in a very long time. When she looked back in the future, she was sure that this would be remembered as one of her favorite days ever.

* * *

Upon returning to the castle, the trio was instantly greeted by the royal family, who were all assembled once again. Obviously, though, they were a bit surprised to see both girls (and even Cedric, to an extent) somewhat battered and bruised.

"Sofia, what happened?" Amber asked in concern as she stepped forward and placed her hands on her sister's cheeks. "Who did this to you? To all of you?" She frowned as she dropped her hands to her sides, fisting them in determination. "Just tell me the name, and I'll have them eradicated."

"Calm down, Amber," Sofia laughed, waving her hands. "We're all fine. We were just training, and it resulted in us getting a little bruised up. It's nothing bad, and definitely not something I haven't experienced before."

"And you're not in any pain?" Roland asked, his eyebrows raised. Judging by the look of the trio, he wasn't quite convinced of that.

"Well, training comes at a price sometimes," Fia reminded him.

Cedric sighed. "I'll take care of it, sire." He withdrew his wand and muttered a healing spell, allowing his magic to wash over himself and the girls. However, since he was so tired, using that bit of magic had drained a good portion of what was left of his energy, and he began to collapse.

Sofia and Fia were promptly at his side, gently supporting the exhausted sorcerer.

Corban instantly began sniffling and crying. He'd seen the three friends all bruised up. And even when they were healed, he'd seen Cedric (one of his favorite people) appear rather weak and nearly fall. It was too much for the toddler, and he sobbed against Miranda's shoulder.

"Oh, Corban," Miranda cooed gently, trying to soothe him as she patted his back. However, it didn't seem to be working, because the little boy just kept crying.

"Hey, Corban, it's okay," Sofia told her little brother, who was now staring at her but still sniffling a bit. "We're all fine now. See?"

That didn't placate the prince, because he began crying softly again.

Fia pondered the situation before glancing back at her counterpart. "You've got him?"

Sofia smiled and nodded. "Of course." She held onto the weakened Cedric as she watched Fia walk over to Miranda and Corban.

"May I?" the visiting princess asked gently as she looked toward the queen.

"Oh, sure." Miranda nodded before passing the toddler to the princess. "Couldn't hurt anyway. I'm not sure what's wrong with him. He's usually such a happy baby."

"I'm sure he didn't like seeing them all scratched up," Amber volunteered, her arms folded. "He's a pretty observant kid—I'll give him that."

At first, Corban continued to cry, even as Fia tried to soothe him by rubbing his back and whispering to him. But then, he suddenly stopped as Fia tried a different tactic and made little squeaking noises while gently tapping different parts of the little prince's face: his tiny button nose, his cheeks, his forehead, and so on. He eventually began giggling as she made funny faces at him.

Cedric, who was still relying on Sofia to keep him steady, realized immediately why Fia was able to get Corban smiling and laughing again. He knew, unlike the others, that it was likely due to her experience raising her own adopted daughter back in the Abstruce Realm. Truth be told, it warmed his heart to see both the toddler and the other princess have this moment of happiness together. She certainly deserved it.

* * *

Before the evening ended, Roland invited both Fia and Cedric to eat with the family. They spent time talking about their day and even getting to know Fia a bit more.

Fia stifled a laugh as Amber nudged James none-too-gently as he shoveled forkfuls of food into his mouth at a rather rapid pace, nearly causing the prince to choke on a bit of beef. For once, this felt right. It felt like she was back at home _before _all the terrible things happened. _Before_ the war… This was what she'd been craving for such a long time now: family, peace, and happiness. Entity or not, she would enjoy this time and _this_ reality as long as she was able to.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them all, on the far reaches of the woods beyond the Enchancian castle, a hooded figure hid among the trees. A menacing grin was plastered on the figure's hidden face, and beady red eyes glared from underneath the hood at the castle. The figure laughed darkly before disappearing in a puff of black smoke, leaving dead grass where it once stood.

* * *

That evening when it was time to retire for the night, Fia didn't protest for once. She was even too exhausted to guard the castle that night, which was saying something. She had to admit: for a person who was still learning the powers of the amulet, Sofia had already really impressed her that day. Her enthusiasm and charm reminded her of…well, herself…back when she was younger and there was no war or hatred to be found.

Fia accepted a second set of pajamas from Sofia (red this time, thankfully) and changed into them in the closet once more. When she exited, she was surprised to find that Cedric was now in the room, sitting next to Sofia on her bed and talking with her. "Cedric?"

He smiled at the other princess. "I just wanted to check on you both. I was heading back to my tower, but I couldn't go to sleep without making sure you were all right."

"I like how _he's_ the one who nearly collapsed from weakness, but he's checking to make sure _we're_ okay," Sofia laughed, gently nudging her partner. "You really are sweet, Mr. Cedric."

"He is, isn't he?" Fia grinned as Cedric blushed modestly.

"Well, thank you both," Cedric responded with a small laugh as he stood. "I'll bid you both good night for n—" He blinked as he felt both princesses envelop him in a hug. After a moment of surprise, he smiled and gently reciprocated the hugs. "It appears that some things never change, regardless of 'realms' or anything like that." He chuckled and patted each of their heads playfully as they released him. "Good night, my dears. Sleep well." With that, he left.

Fia and Sofia exchanged smiles before climbing into bed.

"Fia?" Sofia asked quietly several minutes later, just as they were both clearly ready to drift off to sleep.

"Hmm?"

"I never did thank you."

Fia blinked her eyes open, staring tiredly at the other girl. "For what?"

"Well, for… For training with me and believing that I could handle things." She smiled. "And for making my brother feel better."

"Aww. Well, you're welcome. And it's the least I could do. Corban is too sweet to be crying."

"You were a natural! It was so sweet how quickly he took to you." She grinned as Fia laughed. "What's your secret?"

Fia smiled mysteriously. "If you only knew. Good night, Sofia." She turned over, closing her eyes and falling asleep rather quickly.

Sofia giggled softly before doing the same.

Neither one of them had a clue what they would be up against the next day.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Something Wicked


	7. Something Wicked

Chasing Fate

Summary: Sofia is in for quite a shock when an alternate version of herself appears, bearing surprising information that no one ever could have seen coming. (Photo cover and plot by MarionetteJ2X. Story works as a meeting of Alternate Realities. Ties to my plot of the Never Realm.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I own the concept of the Never Realm. The Alternate Reality characters and locations/situations belong to MarionetteJ2X. She also created the photos and plot concept.

A/N: So, this chapter has a Shakespearean title for a reason. :D You probably know the quote, "Something wicked this way comes" from _Macbeth _(my favorite). Yep! Things are about to get a bit more serious. We're nearing the end of the story, but there's still a lot to do, so let's get after it!

* * *

Chapter 7: Something Wicked

* * *

When the morning came, Sofia opened her eyes and instantly had an extremely uncomfortable feeling—like a chill washing over her. She gasped and sat up, turning sharply toward Fia, who had mimicked her motions. She exchanged worried glances with her counterpart. "Do you…feel that?"

Fia frowned and said nothing, instead sliding to the floor and rushing into Sofia's closet. Before long, she emerged in her usual clothing and armor. "Get dressed," she insisted firmly as she re-braided her hair. "_Now_."

* * *

Once Sofia was dressed in her usual robe-dress and boots, her hair tied up in her usual ponytail, she followed Fia out into the corridor and downstairs, where they rounded a corner and nearly collided with Cedric. "Sorry, Mr. Cedric," she apologized, blinking as she noticed he was panting. "Are you okay?"

Cedric held up a hand, silently requesting that they give him a moment to compose himself. He settled down before looking toward the princesses worriedly. "I might ask the same of you two. I felt…something very off just now, and I was concerned. I was actually on my way to check on you both."

"You too, huh?" Fia asked, fisting her gloved hands. She glanced toward Sofia. "We need to let your parents know. It may only feel like a sensation right now, but it's going to get worse. I can promise you that."

Sofia lifted her hands and clasped them around her amulet, a look of uncertainty on her face. She blinked and glanced up as Cedric gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She saw him nod before directing her attention to Fia once more. "Okay… Let's go."

* * *

The trio quickly rushed into the throne room and were surprised to find that the king was already there with the entire force of the castle soldiers before him. Miranda was trying to comfort a crying Corban while also attempting to calm Amber down. Cordelia and Calista were standing near Miranda, having just returned from a trip to Mystic Meadows, only to sense that something evil was heading their way. James stood next to his father in front of the soldiers, a sword already at his side, as they were discussing something.

"Dad, what's going on?" Sofia finally asked as she stepped up before Fia and Cedric.

Roland turned toward them. "Oh, thank goodness you're all right. I was about to send Baileywick to get you all. According to some reports we've gotten, an unknown man has been terrorizing everything in his path just outside of Dunwiddie. We are strategizing right now, planning a way to intercept this man before he gets too close to the village."

Fia, Cedric, and Sofia exchanged horrified glances. That _had_ to be part of the bad feeling they'd experienced.

"I already know who it is," Fia mumbled to them, missing the looks exchanged between Cedric and Sofia, who jumped in surprise when her Enchantlet activated.

"Sofia?" Chrysta called as she came face-to-face with the worried-looking princess. "Girl, I've been trying to contact you for an hour now! I think something's been interfering with your Enchantlet."

Sofia blinked at this information. "O-Oh, sorry, Chrysta. We're having…some really bad issues here. We're pretty sure that evil entity you warned me about is here, and it's wreaking havoc outside the village. And according to my dad, it has apparently taken on a human form."

The crystal fairy clicked her tongue in disappointment. "Ugh, perfect." She turned to Vega and Orion, who were nearby, and immediately informed them of the situation.

Vega shook her head. "I should have known better," she groaned, placing a hand to her forehead before sighing. "Of _course_ the entity would take on a human form to avoid being detected. I should have predicted this." She glanced toward Sofia, who stared at her hopefully. "Sofia, I'm sorry for my lapse in judgment. I only hope we're not too late… We're on our way, but you and any others who have the ability to fend off magical beings must step in to stop him before he gets too close to the village."

Sofia frowned determinedly. "We'll handle it." She sealed off the connection with the Protectors before lowering her arm and glancing at her father. "Dad, I've got to help out somehow. I'm going to the front lines to defeat this evil once and for all."

"So am I," Fia added.

Cedric nodded in agreement. "Count me in, too, sire."

Roland just shook his head. "It's too—"

"What?" Fia challenged, a bit of fire in her eyes. "Dangerous? Trust me, I know. And I know what this dangerous being can do, first hand."

"Please, Dad," Sofia insisted, clasping her hands together in a pleading motion. "We need to protect our kingdom, and that includes Dunwiddie. Ruby and Jade and many others are there. They're still a part of us. If we don't stop this entity, they could all be destroyed."

"And besides," Fia added, frowning as Roland turned to her, "this so-called 'man' is out of the ordinary. You can't defeat him with swords or other weapons alone. It will take far more power to bring him down. It's not worth risking the lives of innocent kingdom residents or even your soldiers. This is a _magical_ battle we're talking about, after all." She pointed toward the line of soldiers standing at command. "If you send all of them out there to fight this entity, you won't _have_ any soldiers left. Let us go instead."

Roland was torn between protecting his entire kingdom and protecting his daughter (and his daughter's counterpart), not to mention Cedric or any other magic-wielder who may choose to join this impending fight. "How am I supposed to decide this? I feel like, if I say yes, I'm giving you all permission to walk straight into your own graves. How can I approve of that?"

Sofia gently tugged Fia forward, and they both hugged the conflicted king, sighing as he returned their hug. "Just believe in us, Dad." She smiled up at him. "We're a lot stronger than we look. We're powerful and resourceful. Fia is a magical warrior in her own right, and I'm…" She laughed. "Well, technically, I'm a lot of things… But I have a Protector spirit and sorceress powers, not to mention royal blood rushing through my veins—even if I wasn't born into it. If I don't help protect our family and friends, I'll never forgive myself."

"And we've faced worse," Fia told him. "Trust me."

Roland finally sighed heavily, releasing the girls as he glanced toward Cedric. "You'll look after them, right?"

Cedric nodded. "You have my word, King Roland. I won't let anything happen to them, so help me."

Miranda and Amber hugged the girls next, reminding them to be careful and feeling somewhat relieved as they were assured that they would be.

Sofia stepped back and pondered things for a moment before snapping her fingers. "I think I have a plan." She looked toward the soldiers. "I want half of you to stay here and guard the castle. The second half should go to the village and be a line of defense for them. Keep people back from any fighting. Even get them back to the castle, which would be the best thing to do."

"Yes, Princess Sofia!" they chorused with strong salutes.

"James." Sofia turned to her brother. "You stay here and help protect our family and friends. Maybe help some of them secure the outside."

He nodded. "You got it, Sof." He gestured toward a group of soldiers before leading them out of the throne room.

"I want to go too," Calista insisted as the others glanced at her now. "I have the magical skills now. I can help!"

"No," Cedric told her, folding his arms as Cordelia placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "It's going to be far too dangerous."

"That has not stopped her before."

"Angel?" Calista turned and saw her best friend standing next to Desmond, the Native boy's hands glowing with soft blue magic. She hurried to him and gave him a hug.

"Desmond," Amber sighed in relief as she walked briskly to her fiancé, embracing him as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I thought you'd gone to see your aunt."

"I couldn't even get outside the kingdom," he informed her. "The drivers in the flying coach informed me that some sort of negative force seemed to be holding us back. When I arrived at the castle again, I met Angel outside, who told me that he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. So, here we are."

"We _were_ originally going to have a hang-out with the guys," Angel added humorously, clearly joking as he released Calista. "And we would have asked Mr. Cedric to join us, but he seemed rather busy with _other_ things."

Cedric pouted and folded his arms. "In my defense, it's not _my_ fault I've been so 'busy' these last few days."

Sofia gave him a pointed stare, matching his stance with her own arms folded. "And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, uh… Heh-heh…" He smiled sheepishly as she deadpanned at him.

"Enough about that," Angel interrupted once more. "All these matters aside, as Desmond mentioned, I sensed a disturbing presence lingering just beyond Enchancia, and I had come to warn you. However, I see that I am not the only one who felt it."

Fia stepped before Cedric and Sofia, startling Angel and Desmond, who had yet to see her. "We are all on the same page, then. We must prepare for battle."

"Um," Angel began, blinking, "why are there two Princess Sofias?"

"It's a long story," Amber responded, waving her hand dismissively.

"I'm coming with you guys," Calista insisted once more as she held Angel's hand. "I can help you."

Seeing that Cedric and Cordelia were about to argue against her, Angel spoke up for his best friend, "I will keep her safe, I promise. And I will also help to guard the kingdom. It is the least I can do for all that you all have done for me the last several years."

Miranda, still comforting a sniffling Corban, sighed. "If you all want to do this, then…you have my blessing."

Roland and Cordelia glanced at her in uncertainty.

The queen frowned in their direction. "We have to trust their abilities. They're only going to be within the village to protect it and out of the main battle, from what I gather. And they're all strong enough to hold their own if they have to. We've seen first-hand how strong and capable both Cedric and Sofia are. I know the same can be said for the others. Just give them a chance."

Cordelia struggled momentarily before finally sighing and relenting, "Very well." She approached both Calista and Angel, pulling them into a hug (which startled the boy a bit). "But you be careful, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mum," Calista responded with a gentle smile. "We will be fine. And thank you." She tugged Angel's hand and walked over to stand next to Cedric and the two Sofias.

Cedric still seemed a bit unsure about his niece going, but he gave in as she smiled before nodding determinedly at him. Smiling at last, he returned the nod.

"I'll help James secure the outside of the castle," Desmond announced before walking toward Amber, grasping her arms and giving her a kiss on the lips (which Cordelia encouraged with a small cheer, causing the two to blush). "Be safe, Amber. I love you." With that, he turned and rushed out of the room.

Amber smiled dreamily. "That's _my_ future husband. Mm!"

While a lot of the girls seemed to be enamored by what had just transpired with the future husband and wife, Cedric just cleared his throat to get their attention. "We must leave now, before things get worse."

"Be careful," Miranda told them again as Sofia hurried up to her and hugged her once more before kissing her cheek as well as Corban's. "I love you."

Sofia smiled. "I love you too, Mom." After hugging Roland and Amber, she followed the others out of the room.

* * *

Cedric, Sofia, Fia, Calista, Angel, and about half of the soldiers moved from the castle, over the bridge, and into the village, after which Cordelia, standing outside the castle, used her own magic to begin creating a magical barrier to surround the castle for safekeeping. As they looked to the horizon just out of Dunwiddie, the small group of magic-wielders could see that the clouds were growing dark and menacing just beyond the forest.

"Men," Fia began, looking back toward the soldiers, "evacuate all the citizens of Dunwiddie and get them back to the castle before Cordelia finishes creating her magical barrier. They'll be safe there. When everyone is secured, tell Cordelia to seal the barrier. Understand?"

"Yes, Princess!" they echoed, saluting her and beginning their task.

"Calista, Angel," Cedric said, getting the friends' attention. "Combine your powers together to create a large barrier that will surround Dunwiddie as well." He glanced toward Sofia and Fia, who nodded at him. "Just in case…"

"All right, Uncle Ceddy," Calista agreed as she grabbed Angel's hand and pulled him toward the center of the village to complete their task.

Together, the friends stood, holding hands as they concentrated. They combined their magic together to begin crafting a magical shield: the red hue from Calista melding with the blue hue from Angel, swirling together and forming a large purple barrier that spanned across Dunwiddie, the magical energy pulsating from the new shield. Exhausted from casting the spell, both teens were relieved and happy to see that they were successful.

"I hope the others will be all right," Calista told her friend as she caught her breath.

"I am sure they will be," Angel soothed her, though he knew instinctively that this battle was sure to be a very dangerous one.

Cedric, Sofia, and Fia proceeded toward the outskirts of Dunwiddie, where the danger seemed to be growing at an exponential rate.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Serendipitous Vengeance


	8. Serendipitous Vengeance

Chasing Fate

Summary: Sofia is in for quite a shock when an alternate version of herself appears, bearing surprising information that no one ever could have seen coming. (Photo cover and plot by MarionetteJ2X. Story works as a meeting of Alternate Realities. Ties to my plot of the Never Realm.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I own the concept of the Never Realm. The Alternate Reality characters and locations/situations belong to MarionetteJ2X. She also created the photos and plot concept.

A/N: If you've been looking forward to the action sequences _and _seeing the evil entity in full form for the first time, this chapter is for you. 😉 Also, brace yourself. A lot of stuff is going down in this chapter. That's all I'm going to say!

* * *

Chapter 8: Serendipitous Vengeance

* * *

"Oh, my…" That's all Sofia could say as she and the other two stood there, staring at the forests before them.

The devastation was unbelievable. Everything from the trees, to the bushes, and even to the grass was completely wilted. It was like a wasteland. Even above them, the sky had completely darkened to a black blanket of clouds, and a strange purple fog had begun filling the now-dead forest.

And within that forest stood a man in a dark cloak, his smirk more than evident on his face, and taunting red eyes glaring at them from beneath the cloak's hood, as if they could nearly pierce straight through to their souls.

Fia, angry and unafraid, stepped forward in front of Cedric and Sofia. "Who are you?!" she demanded, her voice full of rage for obvious reasons.

The man released an ear-piercing laugh, causing the trio to shudder at the sound. It was unlike anything they'd ever heard before; it was like his voice was everywhere. He removed the hood of his cloak, at last revealing his face. Like the sky above, his entire body was a translucent black shade. His red eyes, sharp teeth, and short gray hair were the only distinguishing features that stood out among the darkened body. "You want a name?" the man teased with a sneer, laughing as Fia growled at him. "I am Arcadios: The Entity of the Darkness. And you, Princess Sofia of the Abstruce Realm, have caused me nothing but trouble."

"Good!" she countered, narrowing her eyes at him. "Then we're just about even! I just need to murder you like you did my best friend, and then we'll be good!"

Sofia was taken aback by the other princess's words. Sure, she knew that she'd lost her Cedric to this guy, but…she was still a form of herself. Those words she could never imagine coming from _her_ mouth. But… She turned and stared momentarily at Cedric, who was caught up watching the scene before him, and her gaze softened. If it had been _her_ Cedric who was destroyed, she probably _would_ have resulted to that level of anger and threatening. At this point in her life, Cedric was practically the final puzzle piece that fit into her life to make it perfect; he was her partner, her best friend, her confidant…and the most important person in her life besides her family.

"Ah, yes," Arcadios taunted with a grin as Fia stood her ground. "You must be talking about the demise of that pesky sorcerer of yours. Rather weak, weren't you, for allowing him to take the fatal blow and die for his precious princess? You humans are so _stupid_ sometimes."

"Agh!" Fia nearly lunged in the entity's direction, but Cedric grasped her arm and held her back. "Let me GO, Cedric!"

"Fia, listen," he began calmly, trying to turn her gaze from the wicked being to him instead, but to no avail. He sighed, continuing regardless of the situation, "I know you are angry, but you mustn't listen to his words. He's just trying to rile you up and make you so angry that you do something unplanned, causing your own misfortune."

The princess was nearly swayed by Cedric's words, until she heard something she just absolutely couldn't forgive or ignore.

"It's a shame, really," Arcadios taunted further, snickering. "Just think about how much your precious Little Berry will miss her…dear 'Papa.'"

Sofia heard the words but didn't make the connection. Cedric, on the other hand, did, and he knew instantly that _those _words would cut straight to the other princess's heart. He was right.

"You're dead!" Fia snarled and broke free from Cedric's grasp before either he or Sofia could react. She rushed at the being, surprising him with her speed and swiftness, and summoned her hand magic before punching Arcadios across the face and then in the torso, sending him flying a few feet away from her. "Get up!" she challenged, enraged as her eyes flashed dangerously. "You call yourself an evil entity! _Prove_ it!"

Arcadios laughed darkly, readjusting his jaw, before jumping to his feet. "Gladly!" He produced his own dark magic and blasted Fia back to the ground, smirking as she screamed in pain, her left leg now bleeding after having cut it on a loose piece of stone. "_Get up_!" he taunted, mocking her. "What's the matter? Little princess got a flesh wound? The more I fight you mortals, the more ecstatic I am that I'm not human." He yelled in anguish as another blast of Fia's magic caught him off-guard, knocking him back down again.

"That's for terrorizing my family!" She pushed herself to her feet again, disregarding the pain she felt as she stalked closer to the scrambling entity. "And just wait till you see what I have planned for killing my best friend!"

"Mr. Cedric, we've got to do something," Sofia told her partner in concern as Fia and Arcadios continued to exchange magical attacks. "If she keeps this up, she's going to get hurt or worse, and then things will really be messed up."

Cedric was completely clueless as to how to stop Fia. She was obviously stronger than both him and Sofia at this rate, so if she _wanted_ to fight back against them to exact her revenge, she certainly could. Still, different universe and upbringing or not, she was still Sofia. And the Sofia he knew only wanted one thing: peace for everyone. She just needed the right sort of reminder. "I suppose we could try to reason with her."

Sofia frowned at his suggestion before turning back and looking at Fia, who'd just picked up a fallen oak tree and hurled it at Arcadios, knocking him off his feet yet again as her hands practically became engulfed in electric magic. "You first."

There was little use in trying to 'reason' with Fia, and it was quite clear that they wouldn't be able to physically stop her either. She was so enraged and powered up with anger and adrenaline that she was practically unstoppable. In addition, due to her fast-paced attacks both with and against Arcadios, she was also becoming battered with bruises and fresh cuts.

While Cedric and Sofia had attempted to help Fia fight off the entity, they were less successful, receiving bruises themselves after getting slammed with some debris and magic that had been knocked askew.

"This is impossible," Cedric breathed a while later, holding onto Sofia as they watched the angry Fia continue facing off against Arcadios, neither of whom had let up. "How can she still be going?"

"Because she's fighting to avenge someone she loved," she answered simply, lifting one shaking hand to her amulet and grasping it, feeling the cool gem beginning to warm her clammy skin. "I just…wish I could keep up with her to help her out."

Cedric blinked as he realized that the princess he was holding was now being surrounded in a soft pink glow. He took a step back, staring at her in surprise as she slapped a hand to her forehead.

She'd gotten so caught up with everything going on during the battle that she'd actually forgotten about her amulet granting wishes. '_I really do need to be careful what I wish for_,' she thought, wondering exactly what would result of her words. Before she could process anything else, she was startled when Cedric suddenly tackled her to the ground. She didn't even have to ask _why_ as she saw a blast of dark magic soar past them overhead. She gaped at him. "Th-Thanks, Mr. Cedric…"

He sighed, helping her sit up. "Of course, but _please_ stay focused out here, Sofia. This is no time to get lost in your thoughts."

She nodded, turning back to watch the battle. She frowned as she saw that Arcadios and Fia were still going at it, but she could tell that Fia was growing weaker. Her movements were more lethargic, and she'd been so cut up and bruised that she looked as though she should have met her demise a long time ago. "I've got to help her." She looked back at Cedric, who simply nodded silently. Sensing his concern, she placed one hand on his cheek, getting his attention. "If she gets struck even one more time, it could be the end for her… You wouldn't let that happen to me, and I won't let that happen to you or to Fia. And don't worry." She smiled calmly. "I'll be fine." She gently kissed his forehead, surprising him. "Stay here." Before he could say anything else, she jumped up and, with a renewed sense of purpose and much stronger powers coursing through her body, she sprinted towards Fia and tackled her to the ground, just as another blast of dark magic had been heading her way.

"Agh, what the—Sofia?!" Fia gaped at her counterpart, who smirked at her. "What are you doing?! I almost had him!"

"_He _almost had _you!_" she argued back. "You're fighting for your Cedric, and I get it. But being blinded by hatred and anger isn't going to do you any good. Fight smart, Fia."

Meanwhile, it took Arcadios a moment to process what had just happened, but as soon as he saw the _second_ Sofia, he grinned menacingly. "Ah, I see two _can_ play that game…"

"You have _no_ right to tell me how to fight!" Fia growled, shoving at Sofia and trying to free herself, but finding it difficult since she was far weaker than the other girl now. "He made a mockery of my Cedric's death, and I've had it!"

"You're going to get yourself killed if you keep fighting as mindlessly as you have been!"

"WHO CARES?! At least then, I'll be able to…to see him again!"

"Stop talking like that!" Sofia demanded, that regal tone she used so rarely finally creeping into her voice. "Surely, there must be more to live for. Even if your Cedric isn't with you anymore, that doesn't mean you just _stop_ living… _He _wouldn't want that. Don't you have _anything_ to live for, Fia?"

Instantly, a flash of her Little Berry went through Fia's mind. What if she _did_ perish here? Who would take care of her little one? Of course, she was pretty sure that anyone in the castle would help raise her, but… If she realized that neither she nor Cedric were coming home, then… She glared at Sofia. "Let me go."

"No!"

"Sofia, get off of me!" She frowned. "I'm going to fight him with all I've got! He'll pay for what he did to Cedric and to my family!"

"You're not going up against him the way you are now," Sofia challenged, shaking her head. "You'll be dead in two seconds!"

"Maybe you didn't hear me…" Fia reached up and grabbed Sofia's amulet, yanking her down and glaring heatedly at her. "Let…me…go!"

SMACK

Cedric was in shock, staring at the two princesses with widened eyes from his position several feet away. It had happened so quickly… "Sofia…"

Fia reached up to the cheek that Sofia had just slapped, shock evident on her face as she stared at her teary-eyed counterpart. "Sofia…"

"You're losing sight of what's important and right in front of you," Sofia insisted, grasping her counterpart's shoulders as tears streaked down her face—guilt for slapping the other girl and anguish for the stressful situation, most likely. "You may have lost your Cedric, but do you think he regretted protecting you?" She gently shook the other princess. "Is this what he'd want? I know you're hurt from your loss, but you _have_ to move on. Your Cedric wouldn't want you to be vengeful forever, Fia; he'd want you to have a good life, let go of your grievance and heartache, and keep _living_."

"You can say that," Fia whispered with a hurt expression on her face, "because you still _have_ your Cedric…"

"That may be, but I would want someone to tell me the same if I were in _your_ position. Maybe things won't be the same, and it will take time to heal, but I know this very well and I think you need to hear it: he loved you, Fia."

Fia's breath caught in her throat. Just _hearing_ that was enough to nearly tear her heart to pieces.

"He wanted what's best for you. I know this because of _my_ Cedric… After all, you and I aren't so different." She smiled gently, pulling the other princess to her feet and regarding her kindly as Cedric finally hurried over to them. "I know things didn't go exactly the same way in our own realms, but I have a strong feeling that I'm right. Don't you?"

She finally shook her head, releasing all of her pent-up emotions as she cried to the partners who now stood in front of her. "I'm so sorry… I never meant to drag you two into this… I'm sorry for being so foolish and losing sight of what's most important right now."

"Oh, Fia—" Sofia couldn't say any more as Cedric grabbed both her and Fia, pushing them to the ground as yet another dark magic blast zoomed by them. She gaped at Cedric in shock. "Th-Thanks, Mr. Cedric…"

"Would you two _please_ concentrate?" he returned, sighing as he let them go. "Whatever issues you have, maybe resolve them _off_ the battlefield?"

Fia nodded. "We, uh… Yeah." She turned and glowered at Arcadios, who, though battered himself, was playing with his own magic and smirking at them. "This is between him and me." She attempted to stand up, but she instantly felt the effects of her previous fighting, not to mention being knocked down so many times. She could hardly move, feeling so weakened. "Ugh, you can't be serious…"

Sofia exchanged glances with Cedric, who smiled briefly and nodded at her, extending his hand to her. She accepted it and stood up, both of them walking in front of the wounded Fia, shielding her from any more attacks.

"Wh-What are you guys doing?" Fia asked, baffled by their actions.

"What we do best," Cedric responded, gently squeezing his partner's hand. "Working together to protect those who are the most important to us." He smiled back at Fia. "Including you, Fia."

Fia's mouth dropped.

"Hey, Arcadios!" Sofia challenged as she produced some powerful magic with her free hand (akin to what Fia had taught her to create), smirking as he turned his attention to her. "Pick on someone your own size!"

Arcadios fell into hysterical laughter. "I _would_, but I'm afraid _you _don't quite fit that description, _Princess_! But if you insist on a challenge…" He grinned evilly. "So be it!"

Cedric quickly held up his wand, holding Sofia's hand tighter and getting her attention. "Stay with me."

She smiled. "Always."

Fia watched in awe as the duo worked together, battling against Arcadios with everything they had: from Cedric's powerful wand spells to Sofia's hand magic she'd learned to control from her time in Reimagia, to blasts from her amulet as well. She watched as the ring on the other princess's hand—her GuardoRing—activated to create a shield around them just as Arcadios had nearly hit them with his own dark magic. Now _that_ was certainly useful… She also noticed the bracelet dangling from Sofia's left wrist—her E.S. Bracelet, which seemed to be blinking sporadically, though she couldn't fathom why, or even what it was, since she herself didn't possess one. All she knew is that the Magical Protectors were fighting together as one, and if _they_ couldn't defeat this guy, then she didn't know who _could_.

Arcadios grunted in pain as he flew backwards into a tree, cracking the bark with his impact. He'd been hit with a rather powerful form of magical energy from both Cedric _and _Sofia, which had caught him the slightest bit off guard.

"Are you all right?" Cedric asked, noticing the E.S. Bracelet glowing a bit more intensely. "How is your energy?"

"Heh," Sofia managed, panting a bit. "All over the place… Promise me something."

"Anything."

She smiled at him tiredly. "_When_ we win, we'll spend the next few days relaxing in Mystic Meadows with your parents."

He blinked. "Why?"

"Because… Their level of 'activity' is about what I'm craving right now. The most exciting thing people in Mystic Meadows do is play checkers, and that sounds good to me right now."

He chuckled. "I think I can manage that."

Arcadios snarled at the two friends, who seemed to be off in their own little world, smiling and laughing together as if they weren't in a battle. As if he weren't a _threat_. He smirked. "We'll see about that!" He propelled himself forward, slamming his hands into the earth and watching as a dark wave of magic spread outward, stretching forward toward the partners, forming into clawing hands. "Never underestimate Arcadios!"

Cedric cried out in pain as one of the dark magic claws attached itself to his leg, squeezing his limb tightly, an audible _snap _causing him to nearly double over.

Sofia gasped and immediately reacted, remembering what Fia had demonstrated during training. She rushed to a clear section of the ground and knelt, and with all her might, she punched the ground with full force, causing a small earthquake to erupt.

The ground cracked, dispelling those arms and claws that had taken hold of Cedric, causing them to disappear, much to Arcadios's displeasure.

"This can't be!" the entity growled.

Sofia hurried back to Cedric, dropping next to him where he'd fallen. She gently helped him sit up, placing her hand over his injured leg and frowning as he gasped and whimpered. "I think it's broken," she mumbled.

"I can figure this out," he insisted. "And I'll help you fight again."

"No, you won't," she responded as she stood behind him and, using a bit of her newfound powerful energy, scooped him into her arms just as Arcadios powered up again. Ignoring Cedric's obvious surprise, she hurriedly moved them out of the way just as that magic blast struck right where they'd been standing.

"I didn't know you could _carry_ me," Cedric admitted in awe.

Sofia grinned as she kept them moving. "Must be all those new powers. And don't get used to this… This is only for this one time, Mr. Cedric, since your leg is broken and everything. You know this is generally _your_ job."

He scoffed. "You _would_ say that."

Fia felt so helpless watching everything from her position on the ground. "It's my fault this is happening," she lamented. "If I hadn't been so _stupid_ earlier, this battle could have been over. And now they're in danger because of me…" She glanced toward Arcadios, who had his sights trained on the partners. "I have to distract him somehow…"

"Enough is enough," Arcadios's rough voice declared. "This precocious princess has to go." He'd lifted his arm, prepared to strike while the partners were distracted, but he yelled out in agony when he felt a blast hit him from behind, knocking him down. He glared daggers at Fia, who was trying to get up while holding one arm outstretched in his direction. She wanted to play _that _game, did she? "Two can play that game, Princess!" He powered up once more before thrusting his dark magic forward, directly at the fallen princess.

Fia, realizing she wouldn't be able to move in time, squeezed her eyes tightly shut and lifted her hands to her face, bracing for her fate. However, before the magic could impact with her, she felt a body collide against her, taking the full blast instead.

"SOFIA!"

Fia, having heard Cedric's desperate cry, gasped as she opened her eyes and stared in horror at the girl in front of her, who'd fallen from receiving the direct impact. Shakily, Fia caught her counterpart, realizing that Sofia was now unconscious. Her robe-dress was singed, her face was pale and nicked with several small bleeding scratches, and she looked beyond battered. "Y-You saved me," she mumbled with a gasp. "You knew I wouldn't live if I'd gotten hit… Sofia…"

Finding renewed strength, she moved back and helped Sofia recline onto the ground, grasping her wrist and feeling for a pulse.

Cedric, who was sitting with his broken leg several feet from the girls, held his breath as he watched in agonizing silence while Fia tried to check for any vital signs on Sofia. He stared helplessly at his fallen partner. He couldn't lose her… Not again… Hot tears stung behind his eyes as he waited with bated breath for Fia's deduction.

Finally, Fia sighed in relief and laughed in surprise as she felt Sofia's pulse at last. She then rested her head against the other girl's chest, nodding in realization as she heard her heartbeat—weak but there. She glanced toward Cedric. "She's alive!"

Cedric felt relief instantly wash over him as he allowed those tears to fall, a small laugh escaping his lips. "She's alive… Sofia…"

"Isn't that just touching?" Arcadios sneered as he gathered enough strength to move in front of the trio, paying particular attention to Fia and Sofia as Cedric glared at him from the side. "It's commendable, I'll admit, to lay down one's life for another." He smirked at Fia. "That makes, what? _Two_ people who've done that for you, eh, Princess? I suppose you're just lucky this one didn't _die_!" He allowed his dark magic to flow between his hands as he added tauntingly, "At least, not _yet_!"

Sensing the anger welling up in Fia again, Cedric realized he had to distract the entity. He couldn't have her making hasty decisions, getting herself killed in the process. "I guess your magic just isn't as strong as you claim it is!" Cedric chided forcefully as Arcadios directed his attention to him now, moving in his direction. He gulped once before holding his ground. "These two princesses could best you any day. If you don't believe me, then clearly you haven't heard of the brilliant displays of bravery, loyalty, and honor of Princess Sofia of Enchancia."

"It's adorable how you kowtow to your princess's every whim," Arcadios jeered, laughing sinisterly. "I guess it must just be a 'royal sorcerer' thing, because I saw it with the _other_ one too. My, the act of 'loyalty' to one's princess is admirable." He laughed. "If not just plain stupid!" With that said, he pitched a dark magic blast toward Cedric, sending him a few feet away and knocking the breath out of him. "You know, you're lucky you're not actually my _main_ target, Cedric the Great, or I would have done you in already."

Cedric sat up slowly, frowning in confusion. "What?" This couldn't be right. When Fia had come, she'd told him and Sofia about how this entity had declared that he was going to destroy every Cedric in every realm. How, then, could he _not_ be the main target? Wasn't _he_ the reason this battle had begun in the first place?

Arcadios released another ear-piercing laugh, smirking as Cedric and Fia winced, trying to cover their ears. "You fools are so _naïve_! I can't believe you're so stupid to believe I'd waste my time going after a royal sorcerer…" He grinned wickedly toward Fia. "…When I'm actually after Princess Sofia and every one of her counterparts instead."

"What?!" Fia was floored. How could this be? If that had been the case, why hadn't he just destroyed her when he destroyed her Cedric? "You're lying!"

"You're only alive right now, little princess, because your sorcerer interfered. And you're right—I did lie…when I said that I would destroy every Cedric that existed. I only said that so that you would act recklessly out of vengeance and follow me. After all, I could kill both you and your counterpart right now! Two for the price of one!" He laughed uproariously.

"Why Sofia?!" Cedric asked, angry.

"Why?" Arcadios pointed toward the amulet embedded in the Abstruce Realm princess's armor. "Because of that! The Amulet of Avalor is one of the many power-enabling devices out there that can challenge and even stop my own powers, and I will execute _any_ who possess it without mercy!"

Fia was at a loss for words. She'd fallen for his trap and put both herself and Sofia in danger, not to mention the entire kingdom… How many people had nearly died because of her? "No…" She frowned. "This ends with me."

"Indeed," Arcadios sneered as he powered up for one final blast. "Say goodbye, Princess Sofia."

Seeing that she was still weak and could hardly move, Fia decided to attempt one final act of selflessness as best as she could. She gathered Sofia into her arms and shielded her. He'd have to go through her first anyway, and hopefully Sofia would remain unharmed—even at her own demise. "I'm so sorry, Sofia," she whispered, a tear falling from her eye and onto the unconscious girl's cheek, a little wet trail forming its way on the other princess's skin.

"Fia, don't give up!" Cedric called. "MOVE!"

But it was too late.

Fia waited… Those seconds felt like _hours_ to her as she awaited her impending doom. That blast that would probably rip her to shreds, and all of her hopes and dreams for a happy future. She'd leave behind her family and friends, who would hopefully recall her with reverence for _trying _to be the brave princess she'd always projected herself to be. But it was all down to this…

Unbeknownst to her, Fia's amulet began glowing with its golden light. This felt so much different than it ever had before… It was like the warmth from the amulet was embracing her—wrapping her in a much-needed hug. And that hug felt…_so_ familiar, so…_human_. Maybe the amulet had been a guardian to her all along in some way: always protecting her as best as it could. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate.

Her eyes snapped open suddenly when she heard Arcadios cry out in pain. She glanced in his direction, watching as his form was sent flying away from them, crashing against the ground. "What?" Maybe it was the amulet's own powers and mysterious golden glow that had sent the enemy flying? But where was this golden glow _coming_ from anyway? She hadn't summoned its powers, so… She was still confused as she glanced toward the mortified-looking Cedric. He clearly didn't understand what had happened, and she could see that he was trying his best to stand up, but he was noticeably struggling with his broken leg.

Still, despite the pain, Cedric managed to shakily stand to his feet and limp toward the two injured princesses. However, he paused in his tracks as the golden glow surrounding Fia started morphing, looking as though it were hugging Fia in a protective manner.

Fia looked from Cedric to her amulet in confusion, surprised that it was still glowing. She peered down at her hands, where she could almost swear that she felt an extra weight placed there. Her eyes widened even more as the golden glow on her hand morphed into an actual hand that was a bit larger than hers. She froze as she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Fia…"

The strange form was wrapping her in a tight embrace. She instantly knew whose voice that was, but it couldn't be possible. "C-Cedric…" That was absurd. Cedric was in front of her and not behind her. But she glanced at the hand that now held hers, noting that it looked _very_ familiar, even without those gloves that were now covering her _own_ hands. She slowly turned and looked behind her, her eyes widening in disbelief. "I-It can't be…"

The golden light finally finished morphing into the form of a person, still glowing, who was smiling down at Fia.

She couldn't find her voice. Was this a dream? This was too good to be true, and she couldn't even fathom it. Tears pooled in her eyes as she whispered, "Cedric?"

The golden light disappeared completely and was replaced with the solid form of…_Fia's_ sorcerer: Cedric.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Resolve and Renewed


	9. Resolved and Renewed

Chasing Fate

Summary: Sofia is in for quite a shock when an alternate version of herself appears, bearing surprising information that no one ever could have seen coming. (Photo cover and plot by MarionetteJ2X. Story works as a meeting of Alternate Realities. Ties to my plot of the Never Realm.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I own the concept of the Never Realm. The Alternate Reality characters and locations/situations belong to MarionetteJ2X. She also created the photos and plot concept.

A/N: Okie-dokie, guys! I know you have a LOT of questions, so hopefully this chapter will begin to answer those questions. It's going to get emotional. And crazy. You know, the usual! lol

* * *

Chapter 9: Resolved and Renewed

* * *

Cedric from the Abstruce Realm, while he looked similar to Cedric, was dressed far differently. His version of the sorcerer's robe (more of a maroon-purple color) was a great deal shorter, as it fanned out a few inches above his knees. There also appeared to be a hood that was slung around his shoulders (similar to Mateo's) and a few decorative pieces tied about his waist. Unlike Cedric, he wore long brown boots that reached almost to his knees over his trousers and bits of cloth tied around each of his lower arms. Most everything else looked nearly identical to the Ever Realm Cedric.

Arcadios instantly stood up from his place on the ground, disposing of any rubble that had fallen on him after being blasted backwards. He smirked at the now-surprisingly alive and glaring sorcerer who was holding onto both Fia and Sofia protectively. The villain advanced on both princesses, but Fia's sorcerer was having none of that.

"Stay here," he whispered to Fia, who could only nod silently as she watched him. She was still in shock, for obvious reasons.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Cedric told his own counterpart, although he could hardly believe he was talking to someone who was supposed to be dead. He grunted in pain as he shifted all of his weight onto his uninjured leg. "This villain is—" He was instantly silenced as he watched, with wide eyes, as the other sorcerer gave a swift roundhouse kick to Arcadios's upper body, which sent him flying away from them again. "Right then, never mind."

Fia, still staring at the sorcerer in shock, felt like hyperventilating. This _had _to be an illusion. Her Cedric was gone. She'd seen it with her own eyes. She was there when it had happened. She'd _buried _him!

The Abstruce Realm Cedric walked back over to his friend and knelt next to her, smiling at her. He then gently embraced her, much to her shock, holding onto her like he was afraid he'd lose her if he let her go.

"Is this a dream?" Fia finally asked, feeling tears welling behind her eyes. She eventually lost the battle with her emotions and sobbed as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She'd grieved for him every single day since his death. She was drained from all the sorrow and hurt upon realizing that he was gone. She'd felt so much anguish and guilt over the fact that her Little Berry cried every night because her 'Papa' was gone and wouldn't ever come back.

"Oh, Fia," the sorcerer whispered, gently caressing her back as she sobbed. "I'm so sorry…"

Fia sat back, sniffling and wiping her tears away with one hand as she reached out to carefully cup her Cedric's cheek with the other. He felt real. He _was_ real. The relief and happiness that washed over her faded instantly as she scowled and pinched his cheek, eliciting a painful yelp from him. "You absolute _jerk_!"

"OW! What did _I_ do?!"

"You feigned your death all this time?! Do you have _any_ idea what I've been through the last several days, Cedric?!"

He blinked in surprise, mostly at her anger but also at the fact he realized that she'd just completely dropped his title—finally. "Fia, I—"

"I was a mess! I've cried every day because I thought you were _dead_!"

Meanwhile, the Ever Realm Cedric had managed to maneuver to his partner, sitting down beside her and trying to shake her awake. "Sofia, wake up."

Fia's Cedric gently grasped her hands before she could try to hit him or anything else and gave her a patient smile. "Listen, I promise you that I'll explain everything later, but right now, I know you'll need help defeating this Arcadios." Before she could protest, he placed a kiss to her forehead not only to silence her but also to…heal her.

Fia sighed in resignation as she felt her strength return and all the cuts, scrapes, bruises, and maybe even broken bits and pieces of herself healing. It was an incredible warmth that spread through her, and she relished in it. However, once he'd moved back (despite his healing magic), she still slapped him on the shoulder, causing him to flinch in minor pain as she tried to hide her reddened and flustered face. "That's for making me wait so long."

He chuckled. "I suppose I deserve that then." He glanced down at Sofia, who was still unconscious, and sighed heavily. "Let me see what I can do to help her." He then glanced at his counterpart, who stared up at him uncertainly. "And…my brother from another mother here."

Cedric frowned at the other Cedric's jest. "Now is not the time to joke… Er…" He held a hand to his head. "I don't even know how to address my other self."

"Just call me Ceddy to avoid confusion."

"_Really_? After all the years we were teased about that nickname, _that's _the one you choose to portray?" Cedric shrugged as Ceddy rolled his eyes. "Whatever you want to do."

"Good. Now hold still." He reached out and clasped one hand over Cedric's shoulder and his other hand over Sofia's shoulder, closing his eyes and concentrating as he felt magic coursing from his fingers and into the partners.

Cedric had to stifle a gasp as he instantly felt his strength returning to him, and even his broken leg was healed. His bruises and cuts also vanished. "How…?"

Sofia finally stirred, opening her eyes, much to the others' relief. She gasped as she noticed something she hadn't been expecting: two Cedrics! She lifted one hand to her head and groaned. "I think I hit my head a little too hard. I'm seeing two of you now, Mr. Cedric."

Ceddy chuckled and smiled. "Not quite, my dear."

She frowned as she sat up with Cedric's help and leaned against her partner. "You… You're not my Mr. Cedric…" Her eyes widened as she stared between Ceddy and Fia, who seemed much calmer now. She made the connection. "Are you…?"

"I'll explain everything as soon as we defeat Arcadios." He gestured behind them, and the others turned to see the evil entity finally regaining his footing and glaring at the two pairs of friends before him.

"I've had about enough of this imbecile," Cedric hissed as he stood and carefully pulled Sofia to her feet, wrapping one arm around her to keep her steady as he withdrew his wand with his free hand. "Allow me."

"No," Ceddy insisted, placing his hand on Cedric's shoulder and stopping him. "One alone can't defeat this entity. Combining our powers together, however, just might." He glanced toward Fia as he dropped his hand to his side. "A petrification spell. Cedric and I can cast one together, and you and Sofia can finish it off. What do you think?"

She nodded. "Let's do it."

"Isn't that cute?" Arcadios mocked the quartet as they stood firm and prepared before him. "You think your puny powers can defeat a true master of evil?" He laughed loudly, causing thunder to echo across the sky and lightning to strike down somewhere in the distance. "Prove it!" He hurled another blast of dark magic toward them, smirking as it narrowly missed them all. "Next time, I won't miss!"

The two Cedrics stood side by side and each wielded their wands.

Sofia, thinking fast, withdrew her wand as well and called, "_Consto_!"

Arcadios cackled as he dodged Sofia's attack, becoming a bit distracted. "Nice try, Princess Sofia! Leave the magic to the _real_ magic-wielders!"

"_Obstupefio_!" both sorcerers called out, blasting their petrification spell toward Arcadios, managing to freeze him in place. Thankfully, Sofia's quick thinking had distracted him long enough to get their attack across.

"Ahh!" the entity yelled, his eyes widening, realizing he was unable to move.

Fia quickly grabbed Sofia's hand, focusing her strength on the center of her other hand. "Concentrate," she whispered to Sofia, who sheathed her wand and copied her counterpart.

Soon, both girls had powerful hand magic pulsating in their palms. Powered up, they sprinted like the speed of light toward the frozen Arcadios, both of their glowing hands—now fists—making contact with the villain's form, much to his horror. The impact created a blindingly bright light.

Arcadios's scream of pain and defeat was all anyone for miles around could hear before his voice faded into oblivion.

The light finally dimmed down, the land restored itself to its full glory, and Cedric and Ceddy both rushed to the princesses, who were now standing at the ashes of the enemy.

"Fia?" Ceddy gasped as Fia jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, inhaling slowly before sighing. "I'm glad you're safe."

Cedric held out a hand to Sofia, who grinned and took it before hugging him gently. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked softly, holding her hands as she stepped back. "You were out for some time."

She nodded. "I'm all right."

"Hey, guys!"

The quartet turned, surprised to see the Protectors landing just behind them.

"You're kind of late," Cedric chided Chrysta as he folded his arms.

"Well, excuse me," the crystal fairy scoffed. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was to get here? You've got magical shields up all over Enchancia, a weird storm that was spanned all the way across the kingdom, and some evil doofus who made it nearly impossible to get down here. So forgive us if we're late."

"I notice that the threat seems to have vanished though," Orion mentioned calmly, settling the argument between the two still-not-quite-friends.

"Who are these people?" Ceddy asked in confusion, watching as Fia shrugged.

"Oh, allow me to introduce you guys." Sofia stepped forward gesturing between the Protectors and the counterparts. "Fia, Ceddy, these are the Protectors of the Mystic Isles: Chrysta (my former trainer), Orion, and Vega. And guys, these are mine and Mr. Cedric's counterparts from the Abstruce Realm. They helped save everyone here."

"The Mystic Isles, you say?" Ceddy echoed in interest. "I've heard so much about that place and always wanted to travel there. I never had the method or ability though."

"I believe you should be able to see it sometime," Vega chuckled before glancing toward Fia, who moved next to Ceddy and grasped his arm uncertainly. She smiled gently. "And you are the one called Fia, correct?" Seeing her nod, she laughed. "If you're anything like Sofia, then I know your heart is pure and courageous. And I also know that you fight for what's right. So, if it's all right with you, I'd like to commend you for your service." She walked forward and held out her hand, smiling as Fia hesitantly extended her right hand to her. Vega gently tapped the princess's wrist a few times before holding it. When she removed her hand, an Enchantlet was wrapped around her wrist—one that was identical to Sofia's.

"Wow," Fia gasped in awe. "What is this?"

"An Enchantlet," Sofia responded with a grin. "Maybe when you get back to your realm, you can contact the Protectors over there and ask for Chrysta. She'll help train you and show you how it works."

"Actually…" The other auburn-haired girl frowned momentarily before grinning. "I think I know how it works, for some reason…" She turned toward Ceddy and smirked, flicking her wrist and creating a lasso, wrapping it around him and briskly pulling him toward her. "Hmm, I like this already."

Ceddy gulped as she tapped the Enchantlet, releasing him. "I'm…not sure about this."

"We'll take care of everything," Orion insisted. "I'm sure we can figure out a way to communicate to parallel realms and inform the other Protectors of what's going on."

"I meant giving her a lasso," the sorcerer corrected, shuddering. "I fear for my life now."

Once everything had settled down and the Protectors had dispersed to check on the rest of the kingdom, including some magic-related situations, Ceddy decided it was finally time to tell the others the truth behind his disappearance.

"I suppose you're wondering what happened to me," Ceddy began as he sat next to Fia, who gave him a pointed stare. Across from them were the Ever Realm partners, who both nodded. "Well… Right after I took the blast that was meant for Fia, I also thought that was the end. I remember saying my goodbyes to you, and I just…slipped into unconsciousness. However, your amulet apparently had other plans."

Fia blinked, grasping the gem on her armor. "My amulet?"

"Before I knew what was happening, your amulet pulled me inside, and I'd been residing in there ever since so that I could heal up. I was quite broken, you know. I'm surprised I survived, regardless of the amulet's intervention."

"But… How is that possible?" She frowned and lowered her hands. "I held your lifeless body. I _buried_ you back in our realm, in my secret garden. If that wasn't you, who was it?"

"It was an illusion created by your amulet," he answered simply, shrugging uncertainly as she gaped at him.

"I didn't know our amulets could do stuff like that," Sofia admitted.

"Neither did I," Fia responded before frowning at Ceddy. "But why didn't you come out then? Especially since you must have seen how much of an emotional wreck I was over losing you."

"You don't think I tried?" He sighed. "Your amulet wouldn't allow it. It's like it was waiting for something big to happen before it would allow me the chance to escape. I suppose…it has something of a 'mind' of its own, and it knew what it was doing, so I waited as patiently as I could…"

Fia scowled down at her amulet. "That's just wrong and really cruel."

The amulet shimmered once before dimming again.

"I'm sorry for everything, Fia," Ceddy told her, grasping her hand. "I'm so sorry for all the pain I put you through. You deserve a much better friend than me."

She shook her head, diving toward him and embracing him tightly, tears of joy finally spilling down her cheeks. "No… There is no one in this world who could ever replace you, Cedric."

He chuckled and returned her hug.

Cedric and Sofia exchanged happy glances, relieved and thrilled that their counterparts were reunited, and ecstatic that the battle was finally over.

Sofia leaned against Cedric, startling him a bit before he smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "I think all that new power I had has left me already… I guess maybe the wish only granted me the power temporarily, especially since Fia did say that it would take a long time to fully utilize the amulet's true powers."

Cedric sighed in relief without even realizing it: relief that she was safe and healed, and relief that her power had only been temporary; if he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure if he could handle a princess who could easily scoop him up into her arms and punch giant holes in the ground. He smiled and trailed his fingers through her hair, gently caressing her back as she yawned and sighed. "Perhaps it's best if we make our way back to the castle."

"Mm-hmm." She smiled as he stood and offered her his hands, which she accepted and stood. She then gasped in surprise as he scooped her into his arms. "Eep!" She blinked at him. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled. "Returning the favor from earlier." He walked back over to Ceddy and Fia, who were now standing and hugging again. He cleared his throat, smiling as the friends broke apart. "I hate to interrupt, but we should probably get back to let the others know what's happened."

"Oh, sure," Fia agreed with a nod. She was about to question Sofia's well-being as she saw her resting against Cedric's chest, but he beat her to it.

"She's exhausted," he explained simply. "She's all right though. She did say that she is pretty sure that new power has left her."

"It's for the best," Ceddy acknowledged. "Trust me." He grinned as Fia slapped his shoulder once again.

They walked onward, approaching the village of Dunwiddie and feeling rushes of relief to see that all was well. The barriers were all lifted, and everything seemed to be much calmer now.

"Uncle Ceddy!" Calista's voice called from a distance, the young sorceress standing and waving toward the quartet as Angel stood next to her. "Are you all right? Everyone was so worried!"

The quartet exchanged glances and smiled before pressing onward. It looked like they would have a lot of explaining to do…

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Starting Over


	10. Starting Over

Chasing Fate

Summary: Sofia is in for quite a shock when an alternate version of herself appears, bearing surprising information that no one ever could have seen coming. (Photo cover and plot by MarionetteJ2X. Story works as a meeting of Alternate Realities. Ties to my plot of the Never Realm.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_. I own the concept of the Never Realm. The Alternate Reality characters and locations/situations belong to MarionetteJ2X. She also created the photos and plot concept.

A/N: You want a resolution? You've got it. 😊 The very ending of this story will allude to our next story: "Bittersweet." Pay attention to what's going on, because you'll get a pretty good idea just what kind of ride you'll be on next. Ha!

PS: Whenever I switch back to the Abstruce Realm toward the end, "Ceddy" and "Fia" will go back to being called "Cedric" and "Sofia," since we no longer have multiple of them walking around. Lol. Just wanted to clear that up before we get to it. 😉

* * *

Chapter 10: Starting Over

* * *

Not too long after the defeat of Arcadios, the Enchancian residents were finally able to return to their homes safely. Cedric and Ceddy were able to help fix most of the damage caused during the battle, with a bit of help from Cordelia, Calista, and Angel as well.

Sofia, who was still trying to regain her energy with the help of her E.S. Bracelet, had been bedridden for a couple of hours since the day's events. Fia had even stayed with her to keep an eye on her if she should need anything. Most of the family was also there, listening to Fia recount the battle and how her Cedric was actually alive, which had surprised yet relieved them all.

After the sorcerers had finished their task, they headed back to the castle together before running into Desmond just inside.

"Prince Desmond," Cedric began with a small bow, though the fair-haired prince just laughed and told him that he didn't have to do that (especially with all they'd experienced together not too long ago), "any word on how Sofia is doing?"

"She's resting," he informed the royal sorcerer. "I'll take you guys to her if you want to see her."

"Certainly."

* * *

To say they were surprised at the crowd of people in Sofia's room would be an understatement. Not only were the two counterparts (as in Sofia and Fia) on her bed, but Roland, Miranda, Amber, Corban, James, and even Baileywick and some other workers had all paid a visit to check on her. Granted, with the craziness of the last few days, who could blame them? The two sorcerers settled in to chat with everyone soon enough.

Sofia was elated at how well everyone seemed to be getting along. _This_ was what she'd needed to feel better: the closeness of family and friends. Spending time with people she cared about was the best medicine, as far as she was concerned. However, before long, she began yawning—something that didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"All right, everyone," Miranda told the group with a patient smile. "I think it's time we let Sofia get some rest. Let's maybe take our conversation elsewhere." Hearing obliging agreements, she laughed before turning back to her daughter, gently kissing her cheek. "Feel better, Sofia. And get some rest."

"Thanks, Mom." She smiled tiredly as the queen ushered the majority of the people out of the room. However, Fia stayed sitting on the bed with her, and Cedric and Ceddy had remained since they hadn't gotten to check on her just yet.

Ceddy conjured a chair and scooted up next to the bed, smiling at the princess.

Sofia blinked in surprise as she finally got a good look at him. Yes, he looked like Cedric all right, but his outfit was quite different. It was something that she'd expect a rather powerful person to wear. Based on the battle she'd seen earlier, she had a feeling her prediction was correct. And, while she couldn't quite place it, there almost seemed to be an air of exhausted wisdom about him that Cedric didn't quite possess yet, and he certainly came off as being a bit more serious and less silly or innocent.

The Abstruce Realm sorcerer raised an eyebrow at the princess as he noticed her staring at him. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked lightly, smiling softly as he noticed her blushing and lifting the blankets to hide her face.

"Sorry…"

Ceddy chuckled good-naturedly and patted Sofia's head reassuringly, causing her to lower the blankets a bit to see him. "I meant to thank you, Sofia, for looking after Fia for me." He caught the other girl's eye, a meaningful glance shared between them. "I must admit that I'd felt so helpless just watching her grieve over losing me, and there was nothing I could do… I wanted desperately to force my way out of the amulet, but it just wouldn't let me. It's almost like it _knew_ what Arcadios had been planning, and it had me wait… So I did. I waited in agony for the amulet to let me go." He then turned his gaze toward Cedric, who blinked. "You both have been a great support for my princess, you know. I will forever be grateful for that."

"It was an honor," Cedric told him, smiling at Fia, who sighed and returned the smile. "And it has been wonderful getting to know her a bit better too." He was about to move over to Sofia to check on her, but he paused in his tracks when he noticed Ceddy leaning down to Sofia, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Um…" While his eye twitched a bit and he was prepared to chastise the other sorcerer, he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Watch," Fia whispered as she nodded in the direction of the other two.

To Cedric's surprise, Sofia sat up on her bed, her features much healthier and her energy seemingly renewed. She looked much better. "How did you do that?" Cedric asked, turning to Ceddy.

"Look in the _Book of Magical Healing Remedies_. Page sixty-two, section B. While it will take a bit of training, you could easily heal anyone just as I have." Ceddy smiled toward Sofia, who giggled.

"Does it _have_ to be a forehead kiss?" Cedric asked, placing his hands on his hips. "What if it's King Roland or Baileywick I have to heal? That could get rather awkward very quickly."

Ceddy laughed. "You could always use the hand method as well. Section C."

"I see."

Sofia reached over and gave Ceddy a quick hug. "Thank you so much."

"Of course. Anything for _any_ Princess Sofia."

She grinned before eyeing her partner, a mischievous look on her face. "Oh, Mr. Cedric…"

"Hmm? Whoa!" Cedric was surprised when she jumped off the end of her bed and into his arms, hugging him happily. "Sofia, you've got to—ahh!" He lost his balance as he tripped over his own robe and fell backwards, the laughing princess falling next to him. "Ugh…" He smirked up at the girl, who smiled apologetically at him. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again: you're rather mischievous for a princess."

Sofia snickered. "I learned from the best." She leaned down and hugged him as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, Mr. Cedric."

He chuckled, gently tugging at her ponytail and making her laugh. "I love you too, Sofia."

Fia and Ceddy happily watched their two counterparts before exchanging smiles with each other. _This_ was the peace and happiness they'd fought so hard to keep, and they were glad to see it was completely worth it.

* * *

A few hours later, close to nighttime, the Abstruce Realm duo decided it was time to go back to their own realm. Fia, who had forgone her armor for the final time, stood with Ceddy outside as Cedric, Sofia, and a host of others from the castle gathered to bid them farewell.

"Thank you guys so much for all your help," Fia told them all, smiling. "I don't know what I would have done without you." She hugged Sofia first and then Cedric, and then she saw Ceddy hug Sofia before shaking Cedric's hand. Turning around, she unfastened the amulet from around her neck and created a circle in the air, forming a portal, which swirled before them almost like a vortex.

Just beyond the portal, those who were standing nearby could see the parallel version of their own realm.

Fia replaced her amulet before turning back to Sofia. "You remember how you told me to move on and start anew?" Seeing Sofia nod, she smiled as she held out her left hand. "I think you were right."

Sofia was a bit confused by her statement at first, but she blinked with wide eyes as she saw Fia summon a dagger into her hand.

"Fia," Ceddy began uncertainly, reaching out toward her, but he was too late.

Fia grabbed her long braid in her right hand and, placing the dagger just behind her, she sliced through her hair, shaking her head out as the locks now fell around her shoulders once more, just like when she was younger. She smiled at her shocked audience before sending the dagger away. "I'll start again fresh, and this only reminds me of the years of war I lived through." She bundled the braid up, tying it off with the ribbon that had been on the end of the braid, before summoning a small bag and slipping it inside. She tied the bag to the belt around her waist. "I'll bury it in my secret garden when we get back home. Since that's where I thought I'd buried Cedric's body, but instead it was just an illusion of that terrible period of time, it seems more than fitting." Once again, she reached out and gave Sofia a tight hug, whispering to her, "Remember to be strong and always be yourself."

Sofia nodded eagerly as her eyes pooled with tears. "I will. You too."

Fia grinned before stepping over toward Cedric. "Thank you for being my rock the last few days and putting up with my chaotic emotions." Her grin softened into a smile as he chuckled at her words. "Your kindness and support were so helpful during my darkest hours. Seeing _that_ side of my Cedric was a major surprise, but I really, really liked it."

Cedric only scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and laughed nervously. "I was more than happy to help as much as I could. After all, you're part of Sofia, and I would do anything I could to help _her_. So, why not extend it to her counterpart?"

Fia blushed modestly before smiling sweetly at him and reaching out to cup his cheek, pulling him down a bit to her level as she kissed his cheek. She grinned at him. "Thanks, Cedric."

Sofia giggled and tried to cover her mouth at the scene.

Meanwhile, Ceddy stood there with his mouth slightly agape. He cleared his throat, folding his arms. "Fia, I think it's time for us to go."

Cedric tried to recover from his embarrassment by coughing and attempting to hide his flushed cheeks.

Fia laughed at everyone's reaction before finally joining Ceddy, who was clearly growing impatient with her, at the portal. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his right arm, winking at him and causing him to finally smile again. Before they entered the portal together, she glanced toward Sofia. "I have one last question for you."

Sofia blinked. "What is it?"

"Do you like strawberries?" She didn't even wait for her counterpart to respond as she smiled mysteriously and turned, guiding Ceddy into the portal at last, the entrance sealing up behind them.

Sofia just stood there, staring at where the portal had been, before glancing toward Cedric. She noticed his worried glance and frowned. Strawberries. Why strawberries?

"Well, that was exciting," Amber finally declared, breaking the silence. "But I think it's time to get back to some important things." She grinned toward Desmond, who blinked. "Wedding seating arrangements?"

"Oh, fun," the prince laughed as he took her hand and led her away.

* * *

Everyone dispersed soon after, but Sofia stood staring at the empty space before her where the portal had once been. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and when she turned and saw Cedric, she smiled gently. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"At this rate, my dear… I'm inclined to believe that anything is possible." He glanced up as he heard a small clap of thunder. "Hmm. I suppose it's time to get inside now." He extended a hand to the princess. "Coming?"

Sofia chanced one last glance at the empty space before sighing, smiling at her partner and nodding as she took his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

*Abstruce Realm*

* * *

"Hey, guys!" James announced excitedly as he walked up to the castle with his arm resting around Sofia's shoulders. "Guess who just got back victorious!"

Amber (who was holding Little Berry) and Calista were standing outside near the steps and each looked excited to see the princess.

"Sofia!" Amber gasped in relief, her eyes widening. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Ah! Mama!" the little girl called excitedly as she waved her hands while struggling to get out of her aunt's hold. "Mama! You're home! Mama—ah?" Her large green eyes widened as someone else walked up beside Sofia, placing his newly-gloved hand on her head.

"It seems everyone's gathered here today," Cedric joked with a smile. "What's the occasion?"

Gasps escaped the girls as Little Berry sat there, staring at him with wide, teary eyes.

"It… It can't be…" Calista was shaking, her own eyes full of tears as she observed her assumed-fallen uncle before her.

Amber's mouth dropped open. "C-Ce—CEDRIC?!"

Calista rushed toward her uncle and jumped into his arms, sobbing into his robe. "Uncle Ce-e-e-e-d-d-d-d-y-y-y!" She cried a bit harder before Cedric wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a much-needed hug before placing a kiss to the crown of her head.

Amber finally placed the struggling girl to the ground, watching her in awe as she stood there, her tiny form shaking and tears streaking down her face.

Sofia smiled at the little one. "We're home, dear. Sorry to keep you waiting…"

"Muh… M-Mama… P…" She gasped and took off running toward both Cedric and Sofia, wailing, "PAPA!" She dived at both of them, sobbing as they simultaneously scooped her into their arms. "You're both home!"

Cedric and Sofia exchanged happy glances before laughing as Amber, James, and Calista all nearly knocked them over in a group hug.

* * *

After a long night of explaining the situation to the rest of the castle, and a very emotional reunion with Cedric (especially with Cordelia, who'd sobbed openly to her brother about how devastated she'd been to hear of his supposed death), everyone decided it would be best for Cedric and Sofia to finally get some much-needed rest after their long journey.

In Sofia's bedroom, now magically decorated in a way that reminded her more of her counterpart's, Little Berry slept in the middle of the large bed while Cedric and Sofia sat next to each other at the end of the bed, watching the little girl sleep. It was a long stretch of comfortable silence that they shared right then: quiet, content, and peaceful. It was something that they'd both craved for a very long time now.

Sofia was the first to break the silence as she whispered to Cedric, "I'm so glad you're here now… I missed you so much, like you wouldn't believe."

Cedric reached out and wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her as she held him tightly. "I know, Fia…" He rested his head on top of hers and gently rubbed her back, trying to soothe the now silently weeping princess. "Shh. I'm not going anywhere any time soon… You've already suffered, along with Little Berry, with my disappearance." He sighed and loosened his hold on her a bit as he reached out and wiped some of the tears from her face. "How could I do that again? Not after I saw your sorrow when I was trapped and helpless inside your amulet."

Sofia let out a shuddering sigh as he lowered his forehead to hers.

"I promise, I'll never leave you like that again."

She blushed a bit as she felt him gently playing with some of her hair, twirling the auburn locks around his fingers.

He noted that she now had the same hair length as when she was younger. It was a bit nostalgic, really… Back during a time when they were both more carefree and much happier before all the wars had started. Maybe now, this could be a new start for them, and they could pick up where they'd left off.

She gasped lightly when he gently kissed her forehead before moving off the bed. "Cedric…"

"You two should get some rest," he acknowledged. "Goodnight, Fia." Before he could leave, he felt the princess grab his hand. He sighed as he saw her imploring blue eyes, silently begging him not to leave. Not now—not after everything that had happened… He sighed in resignation before smiling at her. "Scoot over."

Sofia grinned and moved backwards on her bed, lying down on the right side of the sleeping little girl. She sighed happily as Cedric lay down next to Little Berry's left side and conjured a comforter, which he draped over them all.

He quirked a brow when he heard the princess laughing softly. "What is it?"

"Nothing… It's just…" She reached out and gently caressed his cheek. "You're here… And… You're smiling." She remembered what she'd recalled back in the Ever Realm, about how much the sorcerer there smiled. And she recalled noting that her Cedric almost never smiled at one point. But that certainly wasn't the case now. "Does that mean you're happy?"

Cedric was taken aback by her question, but he soon nodded and offered her another gentle smile as he wrapped his arm around her. "It means I'm happy."

"Good."

Sleep finally overtook them as they lay comfortably in the darkness, the quiet, and the peace for the first time in years. And the fact that they could now share it together meant more to them than they ever could have imagined.

* * *

_Footsteps rushed through the forest, crunching through the leaves and the snow as the small form panted, sounding rather frantic. The light up ahead, just at the edge of the forest, grew ever nearer as the footsteps propelled the little body forward. Just when the light was in view, a sharp voice cut in behind, and the little form turned around, green eyes widening in fear._

"_Where do you think __**you're**__ going?"_

* * *

*Ever Realm*

* * *

Sofia sat up, panting in alarm as she heard a huge clap of thunder pound directly outside her window. She looked around frantically, seeing nothing out of the ordinary in her darkened room, and hearing nothing either. "A dream" she deduced, sighing. "It was just a dream…" She lowered her head to the pillow again, closing her eyes as she listened to the rain for a little bit. "But what does it mean…?" As she drifted off to sleep, she could have sworn she smelled…strawberries?

The end (and to be continued in "Bittersweet")


End file.
